Manzana Luminosa por Amor
by Diego de la Vega o El Zorro
Summary: Apple Bloom ama a Spike sin que él todavía lo sepa y en su hogar se encuentra con algo que pareciera ser capaz de inhibir cualquier posible intento de confesarle sus sentimientos, pero no por eso se quedará sin hacer nada y entonces decide tomar la idea de decírselo en medio de una celebración, sin saber ni pensar que él pudiera ser capaz de amar a más de una persona a la vez.
1. Chapter 1

**PRIMERA NOTA:** Confirmo que esta historia **NO** es ninguna secuela de la serie ni sus películas por mucho que lo parezca.

 **SEGUNDA NOTA:** Si piensan buscar drama o realismo negativo en esta historia, búsquenlos en otra y lean las mías con perspectiva de fantasía, pues en la mayoría de las mías pongo drama y realismo negativos solamente si resulta necesario usarlos y nunca es mucho porque no me gustan, sino, uso la fantasía y por eso es que más del cincuenta por ciento de la trama, casi toda o toda se vuelve positiva.

 **TERCERA NOTA:** Esta nota va dirigida solamente para los que me comentan de forma erróneamente realista en historias de fantasía. Si en esta historia ven que algún detalle o suceso ocurre de una manera que no concuerde en nada con la vida real y que tampoco suceda como en la serie o sus películas, dejen de ser obtusos y entiendan de una sola vez que sucede así porque esta historia es de fantasía o porque ocupa más fantasía que realismo.

 **CUARTA NOTA:** Les digo anticipadamente que en toda esta historia verán que nada es igual o totalmente igual a todo lo conocido en la serie y sus películas, los personajes no se comportan, ni hablan, actúan o piensan como en realidad lo hacen o lo hacen sin ser exactamente igual, así que cuando vean todo eso mientras vayan leyendo, mejor intenten comprender que algunos pocos escritores somos diferentes a ustedes y **NO** andamos fijándonos ni preocupándonos de hacer o intentar que las personalidades, gustos, disgustos, formas de comportarse, actuar, hablar y pensar de nadie sean iguales o parecidas a las que tienen en sus fantasías originales, porque **NO** todos nos apegamos y acostumbramos a la idea de hacer que todo en nuestras historias sea exactamente igual a las fantasías sobre las que escribimos.

 **QUINTA NOTA:** Esta nota está dirigida a los que no les gustan las descripciones o explicaciones demasiado explícitas en las historias. Si ven que en ésta hay descripciones así, lamento decirles que así lo verán en todas mis historias y que me resulta más conveniente hacerlo así siempre, no porque yo quiera ser demasiado expresivo, sino porque como otros escritores ya habrán visto, hay lectores que nunca se conforman con que en alguna escena o diálogo se deje ausente alguna aclaración que diga específicamente con qué emociones, sentimientos o formas de expresión hablan los personajes y que eso los orille a deber imaginárselo por sí mismos, sino que se quejan por esas ausencias y piden que siempre se incluya las descripciones directamente, ya me sucedió a mí y he visto que a otros escritores también les sucedió de la misma forma, así que no tengo más remedio que seguir siendo siempre así de específico.

 **SEXTA NOTA:** Esta historia **NUNCA** tendrá ninguna secuela y **JAMÁS** se autorizará a nadie a crearle ninguna precuela, intercuela ni secuela.

 **Disclaimer:** La autoría de esta historia le pertenece a Hasbro y las canciones usadas son de la autoría de todos sus respectivos intérpretes, excepto las letras que yo inventé para crear unas canciones con los estilos rítmicos de otras de la vida real.

Eran las cuatro de la tarde del soleado día Viernes 20 de Abril de 2012 en la gran y muy hermosa ciudad de Ódinton. Una pequeña yegua terrenal de melena y cola rojo brillante, ojos de color naranja fuerte y pelaje de amarillo limón claro estaba mirando un álbum de fotos en una habitación de una mansión, miraba fotos de tantos ponies y eventos, tantos recuerdos de eventos pasados, también miraba fotos de un dragón, las cuales siempre miraba entrecerrados los ojos como una enamorada. Había fotos cuadradas y rectangulares, ella miraba que algunas rectangulares fueron reveladas mostrando lo fotografiado en vertical y otras en horizontal, todavía había varias fundas de plástico transparentes sin fotos en ese álbum, pero todavía no llegaba ni a la primera de ellas. Miró una foto más de ese dragón y luego una cuadrada en que él salía bailando al lado de una amiga de ambos, esta foto es en este caso la misma que se vio en las escenas finales del capítulo "A Canterlot Wedding" cuando Spike bailaba junto a Sweetie Belle, de manera que en la foto estaban vestidos con las ropas con que se vistieron para asistir al matrimonio de ese capítulo.

—Un día de éstos bailaremos tú y yo, Spike bonito.— pensó ella sonriendo y sonando sus pensamientos como una voz feliz.

En la siguiente funda estaba la última foto, una rectangular puesta verticalmente, en la esquina inferior derecha decía la fecha "4 de Abril de 2012" que era la fecha de la última fiesta que hubo en la mansión y que por lo tanto también era la fecha en que el nombrado como "Spike" estaba bailando con esa yegua, así que ella pasó a ver esa foto... y lo que vio la dejó con los ojos abiertos como el sol y tapándose la boca abierta con el casco derecho debido a la impresión impactante que ahora sentía viendo esa foto, pues en ella estaban fotografiados el llamado "Spike" y esa yegua pequeña abrazados con los ojos cerrados y besándose en la boca. No podía creer que ésta fuera la realidad presente, no podía ser más claro para ella que Spike y esa yegua eran en realidad... ¡novios!, claro, porque Spike nunca había besado en la boca a nadie y él lo decía hasta antes de ese día, ella lo recordaba bien.

 _Flash Back_

 _Sábado 31 de Marzo de 2012_

— _¿Todavía no te has enamorado como para besar en la boca a alguien, Spike?.— le preguntó con una voz alegre y una sonrisa la yegua que se besaba con él en la foto._

— _No, Sweetie Belle, así que sería mi primera vez si lo hiciera, pero como todavía no me enamoro, pues no pienso darle ese beso a nadie, así como todo pony, voy a besar la boca de alguien cuando me haya enamorado y ése alguien se enamore de mí.— dijo Spike con la misma sonrisa, el mismo tono vocal alegre y con la misma sinceridad de siempre._

— _¿Todavía no hay nadie que haya encontrado ese lugar mágico en tu corazón?.— le preguntó la yegua amarillenta con la misma sonrisa y tono alegre que ellos dos._

— _No, Apple Bloom, y tampoco tengo prisa.— le contestó él sin dejar de sonreír y hablar felizmente._

 _Fin de Flash Back_

—Eso fue en el último Sábado antes de esta última fiesta, o sea que durante ese lapso de tiempo se enamoraron. Y ahora recuerdo que yo estaba bebiendo un jugo en la mesa de los jugos, mientras ellos estaban en el cruce de las escaleras con Twilight y la familia de Sweetie Belle y por eso no los vi cuando entonces se confesaron sus sentimientos y se besaron. Bueno, antes de una retirada oficial, pondré cascos a la obra.— pensó nuevamente ella con el mismo tono feliz y normal y sonriendo con normalidad, así que se puso a pensar.

Comenzó a pensar dando forma a sus ideas, daría un paso diferente en esto del amor entre Spike y Sweetie Belle, pues no daría por fácil la opción de dejarlo ahí sin hacer nada. Pero antes de darle buena forma a una primera idea...

—¿Estás mirando esa foto, Apple Bloom?.— le preguntó detrás de ella una voz familiar, tranquila y feliz.

Ella dejó de sonreír, giró la cabeza lo que más pudo y miró a quien le habló.

—Sí, me quedé pegada con ella, Spike.— dijo ella con voz normal sin expresar mayor emoción.

—Es la primera foto de Sweetie Belle y yo como novios de forma oficial. Con ese beso oficializamos nuestra relación.— dijo él con voz alegre y sonriendo como en el recuerdo de Apple Bloom.

—¿Quién tomó la foto?.—le preguntó ella mirándola de nuevo.

—Mi mamá con la familia de Sweetie Belle junto a ella.

Sin habérselo esperado, ella sintió que él puso su mano en su nuca y la acariciaba.

—¿Tu mamá o tú han pensado en tener otra fiesta?.— le preguntó Apple Bloom manteniendo la tranquilidad en su voz y sin sonreír.

—No.—respondió él sonriendo, hablando todavía con voz feliz y tranquila y respondiendo sin ninguna clase de sospecha hacia su pregunta.

—Te pregunto algo que no se me ocurrió antes. ¿Harían una fiesta por petición de otro pony ajeno a ustedes?.

—No lo hemos pensado, así que siento que no sabría contestarte, pero tendría la respuesta si voy a hablarlo con mi mamá.

—¿Puedes entonces ir con ella a preguntarle?.— le pidió ella con voz tranquila.

—Sí, pero no entiendo para qué sería.— dijo él con tranquilidad también.

—Quiero otra fiesta para que estemos juntos de nuevo.— dijo mostrando tranquilidad todavía.

—Pero pueden venir siempre que quieran, siempre les mantuvimos libre esa opción y todos acceden y vienen cuando los invitamos.— dejando de sonreír y hablando con voz más normal que feliz le recordó él sin pensar en ninguna idea ni razón para otra fiesta.

—Yo sólo quiero otra fiesta, quiero que tengamos más tiempo juntos en otra más.— dijo manteniéndose tranquila por no querer ser impaciente.

—Está bien, voy a preguntarle.— aceptó con tranquilidad, sonriendo nuevamente y haciendo más sonora la felicidad en su voz.

Fue con su mamá y volvió rápidamente.

—¿Qué te dijo?.— preguntó tranquilamente Apple Bloom sintiendo gran curiosidad.

—Lo único esperable de ella, que está de acuerdo.— le dijo Spike con una sonrisa y voz feliz.

Apple Bloom sonrió ante la respuesta que justamente quería.

—Oye, ¿le preguntaste a qué hora comenzará la fiesta?.

—Claro, no me dijo una hora específica, sino que todos deben comenzar a llegar cuando el cielo ya esté oscuro.

—¿O sea que en la noche?.— preguntó dejando de sonreír.

—Sí, pero también me dijo que en realidad no era que debía comenzar siendo muy de noche, sino que comenzaría cuando la noche recién haya comenzado.— contestó Spike alegre y sonrientemente.

—Aaaah, entonces bien.— dijo ella sonriendo de nuevo.

—Quiero preguntarte algo y que tú me respondas "Sí" o "No", ¿está bien?.— dijo él tranquilamente.

—Sí, está bien.

—¿Aceptarías bailar conmigo si te invitara?.— fue la pregunta alegre y tranquila de Spike.

La sonrisa de Apple Bloom se le borró ante la pregunta que no anticipó, no pensó que le fuese a preguntar algo como eso, pero para no hacerlo esperar más su respuesta y para evitar que pensara algo que no fuese agradable para él, como pensar que demora en contestar porque prefiere no aceptar, inmediatamente respondió.

—Sí, Spike, aceptaría con gusto.— dijo con una sonrisa y una voz contenta.

—Muchas gracias.— le agradeció él sonriendo de nuevo y elevando un poco la voz por la felicidad.

La sonrisa de Apple Bloom se le borró de nuevo y se quedó tan quieta como si fuese una estatua, pues al mismo momento de agradecerle, él saltó a abrazarla, tomándola por completa sorpresa. Ya que él rompería el abrazo pronto, ella lo abrazó con los ojos cerrados y sonriendo nuevamente.

—Gracias por el abrazo.— le agradeció Apple Bloom sonriendo luminosamente y sintiéndose bastante contenta.

Sin haberlo esperado, Spike sintió que ella le acariciaba la nuca al mismo tiempo que restregaba su sien izquierda contra la de él, cosa que a él le gustó y le correspondió, una correspondencia que a ella también le gustó.

—¿Tu mamá y tú harán solos las decoraciones o querrán que alguien les ayude?.— preguntó ella separándose de él.

—Bueno, como solamente decoramos la sala grande de fiestas al ser el único lugar donde se celebra, para nosotros no es ningún inconveniente decorar todo solos, pero también estamos dispuestos a aceptarle su ayuda a cualquiera que prefiera ayudarnos.— contestó Spike con voz tranquila y alegre sin dejar de sonreír.

—Entonces con toda mi familia vendré a ayudarlos en el día que me digas que comenzarán a decorar.— dijo ella sonriendo alegremente.

—Bueno, como se trata de decorar, de eso podemos ocuparnos tanto con ayuda como sin ayuda, pero sí necesitaremos tiempo y ayuda para las comidas y los jugos.— dijo Spike felizmente.

—Bien, con mi prima los ayudaremos con la decoración, Pinkie siempre tuvo favoritismo por hacer esa parte primero.— dijo Apple Bloom con sinceridad, con voz feliz, hablando con sus emociones dominadas por la alegría y con su sonrisa que se ha apoderado de su boca.

—Gracias.— dijo él con un tono vocal que parecía de enamorado.

—Y como Sweetie Belle es tu novia, sé que también vendrá a ayudar aunque no la llamaras, ¿verdad?.— preguntó sonriendo con sinceridad.

—Sí, prefiero que también nos ayude a decorar y cuando nos declaramos, me dijo que siempre vendría a ayudarnos a decorar para cualquier fiesta, y que sobretodo, sería para estar más cerca uno del otro.— dijo Spike sonriendo y hablando con voz feliz y tranquila.

—¿Pueden mis padres y mis hermanos ocuparse de la comida o quieres que también ayuden con la decoración?.— preguntó nuevamente Applebloom manteniendo su sonrisa y su misma voz agradablemente amistosa, feliz y tranquila.

—Dejaré que ellos lo decidan.— dijo Spike con indiferencia.

—Ah, gracias.— agradeció sinceramente.

—A los padres de Sweetie Belle también los dejaré escoger entre decorar o cocinar, pero en el caso de Rarity, necesitaremos que se ocupe de los disfraces, pues mi mamá me dijo en el día después de la última fiesta, que para la próxima quería disfrazarse, así que cuando vea a Rarity, le pedirá el disfraz que ya escogió.— dijo Spike alegremente y recordando con toda facilidad el disfraz que su mamá le dijo que quería.

—¿Qué disfraz escogió?.

Se lo describió.

—Vaya, que atuendo más original, nunca vi un disfraz así en ninguna tienda.— dijo ella mostrando impresión aparte de felicidad con las palabras y manteniéndose sonriente.

—Sí, no existe un disfraz como ése en la ciudad.

—¿Y tú usarás un disfraz o estarás simple?.

—Usaré el del día en que Sweetie y yo iniciamos nuestro noviazgo.

—Ah, bueno. ¿Puedes preguntarle a tu mamá cuándo comenzaremos a ordenar y decirle que los ayudaremos?.— le pidió ella con felicidad vocal y emocional, gentileza y humildad.

—Claro.— aceptó él contestándole con los mismos valores y emociones con que ella se lo pidió.

Fue y volvió.

—Dijo que quiere que sea mañana a las once.— contestó Spike con gusto de que su mamá aceptara todo.

—De acuerdo.— contestó Apple Bloom sintiéndose igualmente contenta y con gusto por lo mismo que Spike.


	2. Chapter 2

Así que llegó el día de mañana y pasaron su tiempo arreglando y cocinando, tal como Apple Bloom quiso, con ella y Pinkie ayudando a Spike, y como él quiso en primer lugar, con Sweetie Belle ayudándolos también, mientras las familias de ambas yegüitas quisieron cocinar, exceptuando a Pinkie por haber querido ayudar con la decoración y a Rarity por diseñar el disfraz de la madre de él.

—Twilight, Spike, gracias de nuevo por dejar a Rarity venir a hacer aquí el disfraz.— por segunda vez les agradeció Sweetie Belle contenta y sonriente.

—De nada, dulcecita.— le dijeron sonriéndole felizmente como sonríe ella ahora y llamándola así con ternura.

—Spike, esto no te lo pregunté nunca a ti ni a tu mamá. ¿Ella ordena algo con magia cuando decoran?.— le preguntó Sweetie Belle con voz de enamorada.

—No, amorcito, hacemos toda la decoración como si fuésemos ponies terrenales, es cómo nos gusta hacerlo.— dijo él feliz con voz más normal.

—Esa respuesta me hace preguntar, ¿entonces nunca decoraron nada con su magia?.

—Así es, ella nunca usó su magia ni cuando fue la primera fiesta.

Spike miró a Apple Bloom que colgaba guirnaldas largas, así que se le acercó.

—Te ayudo con eso.— le dijo él con voz que se oía más o menos como de enamorado.

—Estoy bien haciéndolo sola, pero de igual forma acepto con gusto tu ayuda, y gracias.— dijo ella sonriéndole y hablándole con felicidad vocal y emocional.

Colgaron la última y ella miró a su amiga.

—Sweetie Belle.— la llamó con voz amable, contenta, tranquila y de volumen moderado.

Ella la miró.

—¿Qué?.— preguntó con voz tranquila y una imborrable sonrisa.

—Para que no estés arreglando sola, ven a poner las guirnaldas con nosotros.— la invitó Apple Bloom con una gentileza y humildad inmensas.

Sweetie Belle le sonrió.

—Sí, gracias.— agradeció contenta por su humildad y gentileza.

Así que puso ahí la guirnalda pequeña que ponía y fue a ayudarlos.

—Pinkie, tráenos una guirnalda larga y roja de esa caja, por favor.— le pidió gentilmente Apple Bloom señalando la caja, sonriendo interminablemente en todo momento y hablando siempre con voz puramente feliz.

—Claro.— respondió con su misma gentileza, la misma sonrisa y el mismo tono vocal tranquilo y moderado.

Ellos pusieron la guirnalda larga y morada, Pinkie sacó la que Apple Bloom le pidió, vino a ella y se la pasó.

—Pega ese extremo ahí y luego busca una larga y verde.— le dijo Apple Bloom amablemente.

Hizo lo que le dijo y trajo la otra.

—Quiero que pongamos ésta allá, que peguemos un extremo en ese pilar y el otro extremo en el de al lado.— les dijo Spike con la misma voz gentil, moderada y contenta con que ellas han hablado siempre.

—¿Estás seguro de que la guirnalda es lo suficientemente extensa para esa distancia?.— le preguntó Pinkie a él dejando de sonreír, hablando ahora sin felicidad y expresando duda al ver que esos dos pilares no eran muy cercanos uno del otro.

—Claro que sí, las guirnaldas largas como la que sostienes miden tres metros de largo y esos pilares están mutuamente alejados por dos metros y ochentaiséis centímetros.— dijo Spike.

—Ah, que bien.— dijo Pinkie de nuevo con su eterna actitud, voz y sonrisa alegres y deshaciendo en el acto su duda.

—Sweetie Belle, ayúdame a llevar esa escalera, y ustedes, Apple Bloom y Pinkie, lleven esa otra, las apoyaremos en cada pilar.— les ordenó Spike sin dejar su gentileza.

Spike y Sweetie Belle, junto a Pinkie y Apple Bloom, cargaron las escaleras altas de madera, las apoyaron ahí y Spike y Apple Bloom subieron al mismo tiempo pudiendo colocar bien esa guirnalda. Y en ese momento llegó la madre de Spike.

—¿Cómo va la decoración, hijo?.—le preguntó ella sonriendo y hablando con la alegría eternamente típica de ella.

Él le levantó el pulgar sonriendo y guiñando el ojo derecho.

—Todo va tal como debe ir, justo ahora pusimos esta guirnalda.— dijo él con voz alegre y tranquila.

—Grandioso. Aquí está lo que fui a buscar, esta caja con más guirnaldas que pegaremos entremedio de cada soporte de los pasacascos de las escaleras y las barandas de ahí arriba.

—Perfecto.

—Twilight, por favor deja a Pinkie poner guirnaldas en los soportes de la escalera y la baranda de la izquierda mientras tú y Spike se ocupan del otro lado.— le pidió gentilmente, sonriente y alegremente Apple Bloom a la madre de Spike.

—Claro, pequeña.— aceptó con sinceridad, humildad y gentileza.

—Gracias. Entonces ve, Pinkie.

Pinkie fue y puso las guirnaldas pasándolas entremedio de cada soporte, quedando onduladas como cuando una serpiente se ondula al arrastrarse, y lo mismo hicieron Twilight y Spike juntos con las que ellos ponían.

—Chicas, a las tres les pregunto, ¿quieren saber ahora lo que habrá para comer?.— con sus típicas alegría y sonrisa les preguntó Twilight una vez que pusieron la última guirnalda y se juntaron de nuevo.

—Yo no, prefiero enterarme cuando llegue la noche del festejo.— dijeron las tres con felicidad total.

—Está bien.— acató comprendiendo ella.

—Nuestras familias siguen cocinando, ¿verdad?.— preguntó adivinatoriamente Applebloom.

—Sí, ¿y quieren saber si lo que cocinan es de lo que a ustedes les gusta o si traerán solamente golosinas de fiesta?.— les preguntó de nuevo Twilight.

—No, también prefiero verlo por mí misma en la noche de la fiesta.— dijeron las tres alegre y gentilmente.

—Está bien.— comprendió sinceramente con alegría total.

—Como yo no sé lo que habrá para comer, mamá, a mí sí dime lo que habrá, pero susúrramelo al oído para que ellas no oigan nada y así puedan saberlo cuando lleguen para la fiesta.— le dijo Spike sonriendo felizmente.

Ella puso su boca a la altura de su oído derecho y le dijo todo en susurro, de manera que ellas no oyeron nada y Spike se dirigió a las dos potrancas luego de oír el susurro.

—Sólo les digo que cuando llegue la fiesta, tendremos preparadas más cosas que en la fiesta anterior y no hablo solamente de la comida.— dijo él con felicidad vocal y emocional.

—Está bien.— dijeron ellas contentas.

—Spike.— lo llamó Apple Bloom con voz normal y feliz junto con sonreír.

—¿Qué?.— preguntó viendo que se paró delante de él.

—¿Bailarás con Sweetie Belle de nuevo?.— preguntó con voz normal y tranquila.

—Prefiero invitarla si ella está dispuesta.— dijo serenamente con sinceridad.

—¿Por qué?, siendo tu novia no veo falta de disposición de su parte.— preguntó y dijo afirmativamente Apple Bloom dejando de sonreír por sentir curiosidad y desconcierto por esa respuesta que en realidad no fue la que hubiera esperado.

—Prefiero darle a ella la elección en lugar de hacerlo como típicamente se hace, en mi caso, prefiero dejarla decidir antes que invitarla precipitadamente sin preguntarle si aceptaría o si tiene ganas.— le dijo con toda honestidad inocultable.

—¿Entonces así lo hiciste cuando bailaron en la última fiesta?.— preguntó sólo con curiosidad sin más desconcierto y todavía sin sonreír.

—Sí.

Spike comenzó a sentir que quería abrazar a Apple Bloom, así que sin resistirse sonrió con los ojos formando una mirada triste y la abrazó sorpresivamente sonriendo con los ojos cerrados, pero no se quedó ahí, sino que con la mano izquierda le acarició suavemente el cuello y con la derecha le acariciaba el lomo. Esas caricias eran hermosas, tan dulces, suaves y tiernas, era una muestra de cariño que a Apple Bloom le gustaba mucho.

—Spike, hay algo que tengo que preguntarte.— le dijo Apple Bloom con voz muy suave que de igual forma fue escuchada por Twilight, Pinkie y Sweetie Belle, las cuales sonrieron de sincera felicidad total ante las palabras de la pequeña.

Rompieron el abrazo.

—Adelante.— le cedió la palabra con alegría.

—Solamente si tanto tú como Sweetie Belle están de acuerdo, cuando sea la fiesta, ¿aceptarías bailar conmigo también?.— le preguntó petitoria y directamente.

Al instante se le borró la sonrisa a Spike debido al asombro, era una pregunta que no vio venir y que no esperó que le fuese hecha por alguien que no fuese Sweetie Belle.

—¿Estaría bien para ti, Sweetie Belle?.— él la miró para preguntarle y le preguntó para asegurarse de si estaba bien para ella que él aceptara.

—Está bien, Spike, acepta si quieres.— le dijo comprensivamente sonriéndole y con voz sinceramente feliz.

—¿Pero qué hay de ti?, tú eres mi novia y no quiero dejarte bailando sola ni hacerte esperarme para que bailemos.— le dijo con una voz de pena y con cara triste.

—Tú decide lo que sientas mejor.— le dijo su novia sin dejar de sonreír ni de hablar con tranquilidad y comprensión.

Spike escuchó a su corazón que le decía que debía aceptar, pues estaba sintiendo esto por Apple Bloom también.

—Sí, Apple Bloom, mi corazón me dice que acepte, así que acepto bailar contigo, y lo siento por condicionarte, igualmente bailaría contigo y sin Sweetie Belle, pero no tengo la voluntad y fuerza emocional para eso, así que en realidad y siéndote sincero de corazón, quiero que bailemos si ella baila al mismo tiempo con nosotros.— le dijo decididamente con voz contenta y luego un poco menos contenta acompañada de una cara triste al decir "y lo siento".

—Te entiendo, te dolerá si la dejaras sola y ella se entristeciera por verte bailar con otra, que ella baile con nosotros siempre que yo te pida que bailemos, lo acepto incondicionalmente y ni siquiera deberás pedírmelo una segunda vez jamás, porque estoy incondicionalmente de acuerdo con que así lo quieras siempre. Del mismo modo, estoy sinceramente de acuerdo con que me digas "No" si te pido con o sin preguntar que bailemos y Sweetie Belle o tú no quieren, por cualquier razón que sea. De corazón aceptaré que me digan que no cuando no quieran bailar, siempre seré sinceramente comprensiva a la primera respuesta.— le dijo Apple Bloom con voz feliz y tranquila, con una sonrisa y una comprensión de dimensiones insospechables para ambos.

Por su parte, Spike sonrió de nuevo con el ceño triste, pero ahora era por la emoción y felicidad que le nacieron por la comprensión de su amiga, sin querer les sacó una sonrisa más que enorme y los hizo sentirse más que enormemente felices.

—Ay, gracias.— le dijo abrazándola de contento con los ojos cerrados para entonces restregar suave y tiernamente su cabeza con la de ella como si fuese algo que atesora con ganas.

Y por parte de Sweetie Belle, ella los miraba bien contenta, en primera, porque Spike no quiso dejarla de lado por aceptar bailar con su amiga, y en segunda, porque diciendo eso, su amiga les hizo ver que era muchísimo más comprensiva de lo que ellos ya sabían. Twilight y Pinkie los miraban sonriendo con ceños tristes, pues así de contentas estaban también por lo mismo que Sweetie Belle.

—Que comprensiva eres, muchísimo más de lo que sabíamos.— le dijo él con cierta emotividad en su voz y sin dejar de sonreír con el ceño triste.

—Por siempre y para siempre seré así de comprensiva como ahora ven que soy.— le dijo sinceramente con humildad, tranquilidad, felicidad y gentileza correspondiendo con los ojos cerrados el abrazo y el restriego de cabezas.

Rompieron el abrazo unos momentos más tarde y se miraron por unos instantes con los ojos entrecerrados.


	3. Chapter 3

Así entonces pasó un tiempo más hasta que llegó la noche de la fiesta el veinticuatro de Abril, cuando ya todo el mundo estaba en la mansión y su gran fiesta había comenzado.

—Buenas noches, soy su anfitriona Twilight Sparkle.— habló Twilight con voz contenta por el micrófono de la Disk Jockey disfrazada como princesa, tal como estaba vestida en el capítulo de su coronación de princesa, era su disfraz al que por supuesto, no podía faltarle la corona de la estrella de seis puntas que llevaba en la cabeza como si verdaderamente fuese una princesa de la Equestria medieval.

Nadie se calló porque ni siquiera estaban hablando, solamente miraban silenciosamente a donde sea mientras esperaban que alguno de los dos anfitriones hablara, así que todo el mundo la miró en el acto al oírla, ya todos sabían dónde estaba ella por usar el micrófono de la Disk Jockey que estaba en el cruce del trío de escaleras.

—Para su diversión, las cantantes Vinyl Scratch y Lyra Heartstrings cantarán temas para la fiesta, pero no serán sólo ellas, pues tendremos canciones preparadas por los pequeños Spike, Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom y dos temas maternalmente amorosos interpretados por mí. Empezaremos por las canciones de Vinyl Scratch.— terminó de decir muy contenta dándole el micrófono, entonces Vinyl habló una última cosa antes de encender la música.

—Antes de cada canción, iremos diciéndoles los nombres. A esta primera que cantaré la llamé "Equestriano".— dijo Vinyl con voz contenta.

Empezó la música y comenzó a cantar al mismo tiempo, al estilo de la canción "Americano" de la cantante Lady Gaga.

 _Hay una yeguaa cantándomee_

 _En la florería más bella de todaas_

 _Ella cantó mejor que otras yeguas, porque nunca oí algo asíiiiii_

 _La la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la la_

 _La la la la la la laaaaa,,_

 _Ahhhhh-Equestria-equestrianoooo_

 _Ahhhhh-Equestria-equestrianoooo_

 _Mis canciones son del tiempo más antiguo_

 _Mi corazón se deteriora como una flor_

 _Si me amas más, cuéntamelo y te coincido_

 _Como una noche de veranoo en Agostooo_

 _Te amo tantooo, te amo tantooo, así lo sientooo_

 _Así lo sientooo, así lo sientooo, por Octaviaaaa_

 _Ahhhhh-Equestria-equestrianoooo_

 _Ahhhhh-Equestria-equestrianoooo_

 _Si te amooo y tú me amaaas, no me dejeees_

 _Tú me amaaas y yo te amooo, así que ven_

 _Por el amooor, quédate aquíii y no me dejeees_

 _Todos los ponies, los ponies, están cantandooo_

 _Te amo tantooo, te amo tantooo, así lo sientooo_

 _Así lo sientooo, así lo sientooo, por Octaviaaaa_

 _Te amo tantooo, te amo tantooo, así lo sientooo_

 _Así lo sientooo, así lo sientooo, por Octaviaaaa_

 _Ahhhhh-Equestria-equestrianoooo_

 _Ahhhhh-Equestria-equestrianoooo_

 _Ahhhhh-Equestria-equestrianoooo_

 _Ahhhhh-Equestria-equestrianoooo_

 _Canten-canten-canten que la fiesta por fin ya co-men-za-rá_

 _Canten-canten-canten que la fiesta nunca se ter-mi-na-rá_

 _Canten-canten-canten que la fiesta por fin ya co-men-za-rá_

 _Canten-canten-canten que la fiesta nunca se ter-mi-na-rá_

Terminó la música casi al mismo tiempo que la canción y todo el mundo le aplaudió con fuerza, emoción y alegría. Ella se quedó ahí recibiendo por unos segundos los aplausos hasta que levantó los cascos para pedir silencio, cosa que el público entero acató y se callaron rápidamente.

—La siguiente canción se llama "A Bailar".— dijo con la misma voz contenta.

Entonces encendió la segunda música y comenzó a cantar de inmediato, al estilo de la canción "Let's Dance" de la cantante Miley Cyrus.

 _Todos bailaremos, bailaremos juntos_

 _Y nos divertiremos, hoy más que nunca_

 _Como la primera vez, será algo sin igual_

 _Bailaremos... quiero bailar, lo quiero ya, ahora ya_

 _Con todos quiero bailar_

 _A bailar, todos bailen, de inmediato, bailen ya_

 _A bailar, ahora mismo, ahora mismo, todos juntos_

 _A bailar, muevan el cuerpo, inicien la fiesta_

 _Vengan y bailen porque el ritmo domina y es tan poderoso que no pueden luchar_

 _Escuchen la música,, escúchenla,, quiero observar,, a todos bailar_

 _A bailar, todos bailen, de inmediato, bailen ya_

 _A bailar, ahora mismo, ahora mismo, todos juntos_

 _A bailar, muevan el cuerpo, inicien la fiesta_

 _Vengan y bailen porque el ritmo domina y es tan poderoso que no pueden luchar..._

 _Cuando bailo, todos bailan y están listos para seguir_

 _Vengan ya, vengan de prisa, porque la fiesta no espera_

 _Sientan el ritmo, pisen la pista de baile_

 _A bailar, todos bailen, de inmediato, bailen ya_

 _A bailar, ahora mismo, ahora mismo, todos juntos_

 _A bailar,, inicien la fiesta,,_

 _A bailar, todos bailen, de inmediato, bailen ya_

 _A bailar, ahora mismo, ahora mismo, todos juntos_

 _A bailar, muevan el cuerpo, inicien la fiesta_

 _Vengan ahora y bailen ya, porque el ritmo no para hasta que todo termina_

Terminó al mismo tiempo que la música y el público ovacionó de nuevo con aplausos llenos de emoción y alegría. Esperó unos segundos hasta pedir silencio y todos se callaron.

—Ésta próxima se llama "Voces Así".

Comenzó otra música y ella empezó la canción veintisiete segundos después, al estilo de la canción "Ojos Así" de la cantante Shakira.

 _Ceeelebra conmigoo, quédate aquíi a acompañarme_

 _Quieeero que espereees hasta que empieceee la diversióon_

 _Porque no veooo mejor momento,, que justo ahora para invitarte a cantar_

 _Canta conmigo y entrégate al ritmo, es de lo que puedes vivir_

 _He recorrido ya el mundo entero y una cosa te vengo a decir_

 _Desde el inicio hasta el final, busqué más voces en todas partes y no encontré voces así como la que tienes tú,,,_

 _Desde el inicio hasta el final, busqué más voces en todas partes y no encontré voces así como la que tienes túuuuu_

 _Aaayer vi pasaaar una yegua debajo de un puente de hielo_

 _Uuun río de luuuuz y un burro delgado hasta los huesos_

 _Y no veooo mejor momento,, que justo ahora para invitarte a cantar_

 _Canta conmigo y entrégate al ritmo, es de lo que puedes vivir_

 _He recorrido ya el mundo entero y una cosa te vengo a decir_

 _Desde el inicio hasta el final, busqué más voces en todas partes y no encontré voces así como la que tienes tú,,,_

 _Desde el inicio hasta el final, busqué más voces en todas partes y no encontré voces así como la que tienes túuuuu..._

 _En un principio no hay nadie más, así que tengo que cantar sola, pero de pronto llegaste tú y ahora todo está mejor_

 _Busqué más voces en todas partes y no encontré voces así como la que tienes tú_

 _Canta conmigo y entrégate al ritmo, es de lo que puedes vivir_

 _He recorrido ya el mundo entero y una cosa te vengo a decir_

 _Desde el inicio hasta el final, busqué más voces en todas partes y no encontré voces así como la que tienes túuuuu_

Fue ovacionada y los segundos pasaron hasta que pidió silencio.


	4. Chapter 4

—La siguiente es "Nunca me Dejes Aquí".

La música comenzó y Vinyl comenzó casi al mismo tiempo a cantar al estilo de la canción "Marry The Night" de Lady Gaga.

 _Te necesito aquíii_

 _Por favor quédate aquíii_

 _Te necesito aquí porque eres importante para míii_

 _Te necesito aquíii_

 _No me abandones aquíii_

 _Si me vas a dejar, me sentiría muy mal y solaaa_

 _No me dejes aquíii_

 _No me dejes aquíii_

 _No me dejes aquíiiiii_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes aquíi-aquíi!_

 _¡Porque eres lo que yo necesito!_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes aquíi-aquíi!_

 _¡Porque sin ti ya no puedo viviir!_

 _No-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes aquí_

 _No-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes aquí_

 _Si te vas a quedar, tú me harás muy feliz, porque sé que sin ti yo no sigo siendo la mismaa_

 _Por favor quédate, es la pura verdad, es la pura verdad que sólo tú más que nadie conocees_

 _Te necesito aquíii_

 _Te necesito aquíii_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes aquíi-aquíi!_

 _¡Porque eres lo que yo necesito!_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes aquíi-aquíi!_

 _¡Porque sin ti ya no puedo viviir!_

 _No-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes aquí_

 _No-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes aquí_

 _Nada es mejor-si no estás tú_

 _Tu sola presencia me hace vibrar mucho más_

 _Me haces vibrar-con tu presencia, soy una yegua que sólo sabe vibrar_

 _Quiero tenerte a mi lado por siempre_

 _Soy capaz de dar lo que fuera porque tú siempre estuvieras aquíi_

 _No digo que noooooooo, yo no digo que noooooooo_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes aquíi-aquíi!_

 _¡Porque eres lo que yo necesito!_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes aquíi-aquíi!_

 _¡Porque sin ti ya no puedo viviir!_

 _No-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes aquí_

 _No-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes aquí_

 _No-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes, no-no-me dejes aquí_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes!, ¡no me dejes!_

 _¡Nunca me dejes-dejes!, ¡no me dejes!_

 _No-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-me dejes_

 _¡Nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-me dejes_

 _¡Nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!-no-¡nooo!_

La música terminó cuatro segundos después y nuevamente fue ovacionada y aplaudida, hasta que pidió silencio.

—La siguiente se llama "Música" y la interpretaré con mi esposa Octavia Melody.

La mencionada esposa de Vinyl fue a pararse justo a la derecha de ella, acercó su boca al micrófono, comenzó la música y Vinyl comenzó primero a cantar al estilo de la canción "Telephone" que Lady Gaga cantó en dúo con la otra cantante Beyonce.

 _Hola, hola, nena, ¿por qué estás llamándome?_

 _Acordamos que no me llamarías más-más_

 _¿Po-po-pooor qué no entiendes que ya dije "no"?_

 _No me quites la canción que yo escribí, que yo escribí, que yo escribí_

 _Quítamela y verás lo que es bueno para ti_

 _Yo sólo dije que no y tú te opusiste_

 _Y ya no te arrepientas porque es demasiado tarde_

 _Te advertí que cantaría bajo una tormenta_

 _En el abismo más lejano del mundo_

 _¡"No", "no" es "no", si yo digo "no" entonces es "no"!_

 _¡Si tú no quieres, es tu pro-ble-ma!_

 _¡"No", "no" es "no", si yo digo "no" entonces es "no"!_

 _¡Si tú no quieres, es tu pro-ble-ma!_

 _E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es mi música_

 _E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es_

 _Así-es, e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es_ _mi música_

 _E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es_

 _Y yo-yo quiero que tú entiendas que ésta es mi música_

 _No te quiero ver robándotela porque sabes que ésta es mi música_

 _Yo-yo quiero que tú entiendas que ésta es mi música_

 _No te quiero ver robándotela porque sabes que ésta es mi música —Línea cantada por Vinyl—_

 _Bu-bu-bueno, no tengo más opción que hacerlo por la fuerza_

 _Si la quieres tener, mejor olvídalo ya_

 _Así es que dámela y todo esto terminará_

 _¿O es que quieres golpes?, yo no quiero eso —Línea cantada por Octavia—_

 _Tonta es tu obstinación porque no sirve_

 _No servirá que tú intentes sobornaaarme —Línea cantada por Vinyl—_

 _Son tantas las cosas que ya tengo pensadas_

 _Estuve pensando durante muchas veces_

 _Muchas veces, muchas veces,_

 _Tantas que me duele toda la cabeza —Línea cantada por Octavia—_

 _¡"No", "no" es "no", si yo digo "no" entonces es "no"!_

 _¡Si tú no quieres, es tu pro-ble-ma!_

 _¡"No", "no" es "no", si yo digo "no" entonces es "no"!_

 _¡Si tú no quieres, es tu pro-ble-ma! — Línea cantada por Vinyl—_

 _¡"No", "no" es "no", si yo digo "no" entonces es "no"!_

 _¡Si tú no quieres, es tu pro-ble-ma!_

 _¡"No", "no" es "no", si yo digo "no" entonces es "no"!_

 _¡Si tú no quieres, es tu pro-ble-ma!_

 _E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es mi música_

 _E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es_

 _Así-es, e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es_ _mi música_

 _E-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-es_

 _Y yo-yo quiero que tú entiendas que ésta es mi música_

 _No te quiero ver robándotela porque sabes que ésta es mi música_

 _Yo-yo quiero que tú entiendas que ésta es mi música_

 _No te quiero ver robándotela porque sabes que ésta es mi música_

 _Mi música, mi-mi-mi música_

 _No te quiero ver robándotela porque sabes que ésta es mi música_

 _Mi música, mi-mi-mi música_

 _No te quiero ver robándotela porque sabes que ésta es mi música —Últimas líneas cantadas por ambas._

La música termina siete segundos después que la canción, el público las ovaciona con aplausos y Vinyl pide silencio a los pocos segundos.

—La siguiente se llama "Fiesta de Fuego".— dijo con voz alegre y manteniéndose sonriente.

Empieza otra música y ella comienza a cantar a los doce segundos, al estilo de la canción "Burning in the Third Degree" de la cantante Tané McClure, también conocida por los nombres de "Tane" y "Tahnee Cain", quien interpretó esa canción para la película inicial de la saga "Terminator".

 _Sin control, es la fiesta más salvaje que yo he creado_

 _Así, será una fiesta que va a durar por toda la vida_

 _Dame ya lo que necesito para empezaaar_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo,,_

 _Y sí, si una fiesta quieren, yo soy la máas experta_

 _Así, será la fiesta más salvaje que haya existido_

 _Dame ya lo que necesito para empezaaar_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo,,_

 _Soy quien te necesita, necesito tus palabras_

 _Víctima de tu pasión_

 _Ésa sí soy yoooooo_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo_

 _Iníciame la, iníciame la, iníciame la_

 _Fiesta deee fuegooo_

Terminó de cantar, la música terminó cuarenta segundos más tarde, fue aplaudida y ovacionada por todo su público y pidió el silencio que le dieron.

—La próxima es la última, se llama "Octavia", cantada como el mayor honor hecho a mi esposa y a la vez a nuestra gran mejor amiga Lyra Hearstrings, ya que también será mencionada en una parte de la canción.— terminó de decir con una gran sonrisa y con voz alegre para entonces comenzar.

Comenzó a cantar al mismo tiempo que empezó a sonar la música, al estilo de la canción "Judas" de Lady Gaga.

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via_

 _Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-via-a,,_

 _Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-via-a_

 _Cuando estamos juntas otra vez, no siento más que tu lindo corazón_

 _Oyéndolo hablarte cada instante, pidiéndote besarme otra vez_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Eres luz_

 _Luz de amor_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Estoy ciega_

 _Ciega de amor_

 _Ay, yo ya sólo quiero decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti_

 _Ay, yo ya sólo quiero decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via_

 _Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-via-a_

 _Aún si tú no estás junto a mí, te amo y te amo aún más_

 _Más de lo que puedas entender, y de lo que imaginarás_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Eres luz_

 _Luz de amor_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Ah-ah-ahhh-ah_

 _Estoy ciega_

 _Ciega de amor_

 _Ay, yo ya sólo quiero decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti_

 _Ay, yo ya sólo quiero decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via..._

 _Y no puedo parar si ya no estás aquí, te sigo adonde sea, adonde sea_

 _Por no poder seguir, yo ya no quiero vivir, yo sólo quiero vivir si tú te quedas aquí_

 _Ay-ay, yo te amo, es sólo que no quiero dejarte_

 _Lyra es mi virtud, y Octavia es la pony más linda-linda,, más linda_

 _Yo ya sólo quiero decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti_

 _Ay, yo ya sólo quiero decirte lo que estoy sintiendo por ti_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via_

 _Oh-oh-oh-oh-oh_

 _Te amo, Octa-via, Octa-via_

 _Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-Octavia, Octa-via-a-via-a-via-a_

Terminó la canción al mismo tiempo que la música y fue ovacionada, esta vez esperó un poco más para pedir silencio, esperó hasta que lo pidió.

—Ésas siete fueron todas las mías, ahora sigue Lyra y luego Twilight.— terminó de decir Vinyl con alegría total en su voz.

—Y después de Lyra, otros más seguiremos.— dijo Twilight con alegría también y poniendo su boca junto al micrófono.

—Sube ya, Lyra.— le dijo Vinyl con gran alegría.


	5. Chapter 5

Todo el público aplaudió al momento de ser invitada Lyra a subir donde sus dos amigas, ella subió, reverenció ante los aplausos que seguían y pidió el silencio que rápidamente le dieron.

—Gracias, amigos y amigas, gracias a todos. Por favor, no aplaudan más hasta que termine de cantar. Ahora les doy las mías, la primera se llama "Muy Enamorada de Ti". Comienza la música, Vinyl.— le dijo feliz a su amiga la última oración.

Vinyl cambió el disco por otro con las melodías de Lyra, comenzó primero la música y su amiga comenzó la canción a los trece segundos, al estilo de la canción "Hopelessly Devoted to You" de Olivia Newton-John en la película "Grease".

 _Si yo-te amo ya, no-sabes_

 _lo muy emocionada-que estooy_

 _Quiero verte ya, verte otra veez a tiii_

 _Y no-tenerte ya-me-hacee, pedirte que-ya ven-gaas_

 _Deesde que lo sé, debes saber queee estooy,, muy enamorada de tiii,,_

 _Y-yo-tengoo que dejar-todo lo-que ya tengo, para decir "muy enamorada de tiii"_

" _Muy enamorada de tiiiiii"_

" _Muy enamorada de tiiiiii"_

 _Deseo que-túu ya lo sepas_

 _Deseo que-me ameeees_

 _Como te amo, deseo que meee ames,, muy enamorada de tiii,,_

 _Y-yo-tengoo que dejar-todo lo-que ya tengo, para decir "muy enamorada de tiii"_

" _Muy enamorada de tiiiiii"_

" _Muy enamorada de tiiiiii"_

La música terminó casi al mismo tiempo que ella terminó de cantar, le dieron su merecida ovación, ella esperó para pedir silencio y luego lo pidió.

—La próxima se llama "No Me Arrepiento de Este Amor".— le dijo a su público sonriendo de alegría.

La otra música comenzó y ella empezó a cantar a los veinte segundos después de iniciar la música, al estilo de la canción "No Me Arrepiento de Este Amor" de la cantante argentina Míriam Alejandra Bianchi Scioli, conocida artísticamente como "Gilda".

 _No me arrepiento de este amor, aunque me cueste el corazón_

 _Amar es un milagro y yo te amé, como nunca jamás lo imaginé_

 _Tiendo a arrancarme de tu piel, de tu recuerdo y de tu ayer_

 _Yo siento que la vida se nos va y que el día de hoy no volverá_

 _Después de cerrar la puerta, nuestra cama espera abierta, la locura apasionada del amooor_

 _Y entre un "Te quiero" y "Te quiero", vamos remontando al cielo y no puedo arrepentirme de este amooooor_

 _No me arrepiento de este amor, aunque me cueste el corazón_

 _Amar es un milagro y yo te amé, como nunca jamás lo imaginé_

 _Tiendo a arrancarme de tu piel, de tu recuerdo y de tu ayer_

 _Yo siento que la vida se nos va y que el día de hoy no volverá..._

 _Después de cerrar la puerta, nuestra cama espera abierta, la locura apasionada del amooor_

 _Y entre un "Te quiero" y "Te quiero", vamos remontando al cielo y no puedo arrepentirme de este amooooor_

 _No me arrepiento de este amor, aunque me cueste el corazón_

 _Amar es un milagro y yo te amé, como nunca jamás lo imaginé_

 _Tiendo a arrancarme de tu piel, de tu recuerdo y de tu ayer_

 _Yo siento que la vida se nos va y que el día de hoy no volverá..._

 _Después de cerrar la puerta, nuestra cama espera abierta, la locura apasionada del amooor_

 _Y entre un "Te quiero" y "Te quiero", vamos remontando al cielo y no puedo arrepentirme de este amooooor_

 _No me arrepiento de este amor, aunque me cueste el corazón_

 _Amar es un milagro y yo te amé, como nunca jamás lo imaginé_

 _Tiendo a arrancarme de tu piel, de tu recuerdo y de tu ayer_

 _Yo siento que la vida se nos va y que el día de hoy no volverá_

Ella reverenció ante los aplausos que le llovieron una vez que la música terminó otros veinte segundos más tarde y pidió silencio una vez que iba a hablar.

—Solamente tuve ésas dos en mente. Ahora sigue Twilight.— dijo alegremente.

Twilight se paró y levitó el micrófono para hablar.

—A mi canción la llamé "Eres Todo en Mí" y se la dedico con honores amorosos a mi hijo.— dijo con voz alegre también y sonriendo todo el tiempo.

Vinyl activó la música y Twilight comenzó a cantar a los diecinueve segundos con una voz inicialmente suave una canción al estilo de la canción "Eres Todo en Mí" de la cantante Ana Gabriel.

 _Eres todo en mí, el sol que me ilumina y me hace taan feliz_

 _La fuerza que conduce-mi existiir, sólo túuuu, mi amooor_

 _Si me abrazo a ti, yo siento que tu esencia se dispeeersa en mí_

 _No queda ni un espacio en mi sentiiir, eres túuuu, mi luuuuuuz_

 _¡Eres toodo en mí y llevo entre mis labios todo tuuuu sabooor!_

 _¡Cruuzarée, mi bien, océanos más profundos por sabeer de tii!_

 _¡Eres toodo en mí, por siempre y para siempre, desde quee te viii!_

 _Nunca más tendré temor, pues con tu amor volví a sentiir y a renaceeer_

 _Volaré por ti a un mundo donde beba sólo deee tu amor_

 _Dejando la distancia tras de míi, solos túuuu y yoooooooo_

 _¡Eres toodo en mí y llevo entre mis labios todo tuuuu sabooor!_

 _¡Cruuzarée, mi bien, océanos más profundos por sabeer de tiii!_

 _¡Eres toodo en mí, por siempre y para siempre, desde quee te viii!_

 _Nunca más tendré temor, pues con tu amor volví a sentiir y a renaceeer_

 _Bailareemos hoy sobre una nube blanca que en el cielo está_

 _Tus ojos como estrellas brillaráan, para míii, por míi_

 _Jamás se irá la magia de sentir tu aliento sobre mí_

 _Volcando mis sentidos para amaaar, sólo por tu amor, mi amoooooooor_

 _Bailareemos hoy sobre una nube blanca que en el cielo está_

 _Tus ojos como estrellas brillaráan, para míii, por míi_

 _Jamás se irá la magia de sentir tu aliento sobre mí_

 _Volcando mis sentidos para amaaar, sólo por tu amor, mi amoooooooor_

La música terminó al mismo tiempo que su canción y un segundo antes que todo el público aplaudiera, Spike empezó primero los aplausos con una inmensa sonrisa acompañada de ojos lagrimosos, un ceño triste con mirada entrecerrada con los párpados inferiores y superiores y siendo seguido por todo el público que también sonrió durante toda la canción. Twilight estaba mirando a su hijo, veía cómo lo dejó de contento, por esas lágrimas era notorio que lo emocionó y pasaron unos segundos más hasta que Twilight levantó un casco para pedir silencio, callándose en seguida todo el público.

—Como Vinyl y Lyra, yo solamente interpreto canciones felices, y ésta como cualquier otra que podría cantar en alguna otra fiesta, se la dedico a mi hijo que lo veo emocionado hasta las lágrimas— dijo Twilight con la voz feliz con que cantó, sonriendo como sonrió mientras cantaba y mirando a su hijo emocionado que todo el tiempo permaneció parado al medio de Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom.

Al haber dicho que él estaba emocionado hasta las lágrimas, las dos yegüitas lo miraron sin dejar de sonreír, mientras él seguía sonriendo limpiándose las lágrimas. Por su parte, Spike le dirigió la mirada sonriente a cada una, subió donde su madre y le abrazó el brazo izquierdo.

—Interpretaré otra más, hijo mío.— le dijo Twilight a él por el micrófono con su voz feliz y suave, con una sonrisa luminosa y mirándolo con el ceño triste y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Adelante.— fue todo lo que él le dijo a ella con la misma cara y voz feliz, suave y emocionada.

Él permaneció ahí mismo y ella miró al público.

—Y la segunda que cantaré se llama "Juntos" y con los mismos honores de amor se la dedico a mi hijo.— dijo ella sonriendo con los ojos enteramente abiertos y diciéndolo con su misma voz feliz que ahora era más subida de tono.

Twilight comenzó a cantar un segundo antes que empezara la música, siendo esta vez una canción al estilo de la canción "Juntos" interpretada por la personaje Rita de la graciosa caricatura "Animaniacs".

 _Mírame a los ojooooos-y dime qué veeees, pues esta noche de hoyyyy, de luces-no eeeees_

 _Escucha la cancióooon que te cantaréeeeee, no importa que caigamooooos, estareemos bieeeeeen_

 _Pues sooomos como loos enmascaraadoooos que viajan de incógnito en la nocheeeeeeeeee_

 _Siempre nos veremos aunquee te vayaaas, y juntos estaremos hasta el fin_

 _No te dejes venceeer, tienes que lu-char, el juego debe seeer-ganar por amaaaar_

 _Ella se marcharáaaaa y el tren paartiráaaa, y así podrá-por siempre estar-con su papáaaaa_

 _Túuu-tal vez aúuun me creas locaaaaa_

 _El hecho es que sin ti, yooo no me iréeeeeeee_

 _Porque me heee acostumbrado a ti y a tu almaaaaaa_

 _Siempre estaremos juntoos-tú y yoooooo_

Twilight cerró los ojos y le dio un beso a su hijo en la frente al cantar "fin" y antes de proseguir con "No te dejes vencer", y más tarde soltó un suspiro de amor al terminar de cantar, haciendo ambas cosas con el micrófono a la altura de su boca, de manera que el beso y el suspiro fueron oídos por todo el mundo. Los aplausos vinieron sobre ella una vez que la música terminó al mismo tiempo que su canción, esperó por once segundos hasta que pidió silencio y todos se callaron rápidamente.


	6. Chapter 6

—Dámelo.— Spike le pidió amablemente el micrófono sonriendo y con la voz sonando todavía con un mínimo de emoción.

Ella le levitó el micrófono a su altura, él lo tomó en sus manos y miró nuevamente a su mamá.

—Desde que se me ocurrieron las amorosas que interpretaré, mamá, quise dedicártelas a ti a parte de Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom.— dijo Spike sonriendo amorosamente y hablando con voz feliz acompañada de ese mínimo de emoción.

Por su parte, Twilight sólo se enterneció por el hecho de que Spike quiera dedicárselas a ellas también, pero por parte de Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom, dejaron de sonreír por un cierto asombro levemente pequeño ante lo que él le dijo a ella, lo oyeron mencionarlas a ambas en lugar de solamente a Sweetie Belle, ¿pero por qué?.

—Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom, vengan por favor, hay algo que debo decirles antes de cantar también.— las miró y las llamó Spike sin parar de sonreír.

Con tranquilidad de nuevo y sus mentes totalmente en blanco como si no supieran qué hacer, ellas subieron sin sonreír ni decir nada y se detuvieron en el último escalón superior, debiendo mantener la mirada un poco levantada para mirarlo a la cara, como si él fuese más alto que ellas.

—Párense a mi derecha.— les pidió amablemente con voz tranquila, feliz, mínimamente emocionada y suave y hablando todavía por el micrófono.

Se pararon juntas a su derecha y él se giró hacia ambas.

—Tengo algo importante que confesarles a las dos. Sweetie Belle, desde el día en que estábamos alistando la mansión para la fiesta, me nacieron otros sentimientos, sentimientos amorosos que ya no son solamente por ti, sigo amándote como siempre lo haré, pero ese día, mi corazón dirigió sus ojos a otra persona. Y ahora, esos sentimientos por esa persona se me concretaron como una confirmación afirmativa.

—¿Estoy pensando mal o estoy entendiendo que me dices que te enamoraste de alguien más aparte de mí?.— siendo oída por medio del micrófono le preguntó ella con voz totalmente tranquila, sin nada de asombro vocal ni emocional, con poca emoción vocal, sin sonreír y sin mostrarse con ninguna emoción positiva ni negativa ante esa noticia.

—Sí, así que si te sientes mal por eso, te digo que sinceramente lo siento, quiero que sigas sintiéndote bien como es cotidiano de ti.— le dijo él dejando de sonreír al contestarle y hablando todo en serio.

Ella volvió a sonreír.

—Mi dragoncito, está bien, todo está bien, no te doy ningún perdón porque no tengo razón para perdonarte, los sentimientos amorosos son inevitables, deben aceptarse sinceramente y no callarlos o ignorarlos, acepto comprensivamente que te sientas así, así que puedes sentirte con toda libertad, confianza y tranquilidad de decirme de quién te enamoraste.— le dijo ella con suavidad, felicidad total y pura en su voz, mostrando involuntariamente el mismo nivel insospechable de comprensión que Apple Bloom.

Lo hizo sonreír con mirada triste de pura emoción y sus ojos se pusieron brillosos.

—Gracias, mi dulce amor, te lo agradezco tanto, te veo que eres insospechablemente comprensiva como Apple Bloom.— habló con otra mínima emoción feliz.

—Eso sí que ni yo lo sabía, no sabía que también soy así de increíblemente comprensiva, ni yo lo supuse nunca.— dijo con sinceridad y una sonrisa.

Sin decir nada, Apple Bloom solamente quedó sonriendo de felicidad también.

—Entonces, Spike, ¿de quién te enamoraste?.— le preguntó Sweetie Belle sonriendo totalmente tranquila.

—De Apple Bloom.— contestó sinceramente él haciendo sonar levemente su voz como enamorado.

Sweetie Belle siguió sonriendo de lo contenta que se sentía, pero a Apple Bloom se le fue la sonrisa cambiándosele por una cara de asombro, una cara a la que entonces comenzaron a salirle lágrimas sin parpadear. Su boca mostró lentamente una sonrisa temblorosa que para Spike fue notorio que era de emoción, también Sweetie Belle, Twilight y las tres musicales estaban mirando a la yegüita sonriendo así como si le costara mantener la sonrisa.

—Ggg-g-g-g-gracias, Spike.— le agradeció Apple Bloom con total emoción emotiva en su voz y sonando como si estuviera triste, siendo la emoción lo que la hizo tartamudear el agradecimiento.

Spike le dirigía una sonrisa hermosa con una expresión que se veía de tristeza, a la vez que sus ojos estaban entrecerrados.

—Como fue con Sweetie Belle, es ahora contigo, mi yegua bonita, te amo también a ti.— le dijo él con voz amorosa.

—Hay algo que debo decirte sobre mí cuando vi la foto en que tú y Sweetie Belle estaban besándose.— le dijo ella con voz emocionada logrando no tartamudear.

Le dijo sinceramente todo lo de ese momento hasta que él la encontró ahí mirándola, sin ocurrírsele omitir ninguna parte.

—Al final, sinceramente no pensé en nada, porque me distraje con lo que entonces hablamos y luego con la decoración, así que todo el buen día me alivió de andar pensando en eso. Como al final no hice nada, no me siento segura de si haya quedado siendo algo por lo que deba pedirles perdón, así que no me decido si hacerlo o no, pero lo que sí les digo, es que de haber iniciado esas ideas, habrían sido ideas para algo puramente bueno por lo que ambos hubieran seguido siendo novios siempre, algo que nunca hubiera interferido de ninguna forma en su relación.— les dijo a ambos con sinceridad, serenidad y sin sonrisa ni emoción en su voz, para luego sonreír con ceño triste y agregándole algo de felicidad a su voz al decir "pero lo que sí les digo".

—Por mi parte, si decidieras pedirme perdón aunque no hiciste nada y también si hubieras realizado tus ideas, solamente te perdonaría con tranquilidad y sinceridad, mi amor.— le dijo Spike con voz tranquila y feliz, manteniendo su sonrisa y poniendo su mano derecha en el mentón de ella para hacerle una caricia pequeña.

—Eso mismo te digo yo, amiga, siempre te querré como mi mejor amiga, nunca se me ocurriría por nada del universo deshacer este vínculo amistoso entre nosotras. Por siempre mantendré nuestra amistad y el amor amistoso que siempre te tuve desde que empezamos nuestra amistad. Sinceramente, me siento contenta de que haya comenzado esta necesidad de deber compartir a mi novio, puede sonar raro, pero así es, acepto deber compartir a Spike, si eres tú con quien debo compartirlo, agradezco entonces que así deba ser. Estos minutos están intensificando la pureza, bondad, felicidad y todo lo positivo de mi corazón, de la piel a los huesos me siento más contenta ahora.— le dijo Sweetie Belle a su amiga con voz enteramente feliz y tranquila, sonriendo como siguió sonriendo en todo momento y hablando todo con sinceridad total.

—Gracias, gracias a los dos.— les agradeció Apple Bloom con una sinceridad igualitariamente pura como sus almas y con felicidad sincera y pura.

Miró solamente a Spike ahora.

—Entonces sin hacer la pregunta, somos novios desde ahora y para siempre, Spike.— le dijo tranquilamente Apple Bloom sonriendo.

—Sí, mi segunda yegua especial. Las dos son mis yeguas especiales, mis eternas compañeras de vida amorosa. Y ahora, Apple Bloom, el beso que lo empieza todo.— dijo por última vez Spike con una sonrisa.

Por hablar con el micrófono, todo el tiempo fueron oídos atentamente por todos los presentes, las cantantes y sus familias y Spike le devolvió el micrófono a Vinyl.

—Hijo, esperen un poco.— con voz feliz y sonriendo con ceño triste pidió un tiempo la madre de Spike.

De un chispazo desapareció y en cinco segundos apareció ahí mismo con la que era la misma cámara con que fotografió a Spike y Sweetie Belle besándose esa noche.

—Tendremos la foto de este momento, y así como fue en ese momento, le pido a la familia de Apple Bloom que suba aquí por favor, junto a mí estaba la familia de Sweetie Belle cuando la fotografié besándose con mi hijo, así que quiero que se repita lo de que la familia de la novia esté presenciando el beso inicial junto a mí.— con voz feliz y tranquila dijo Twilight por el micrófono que le tomó prestado a Vinyl.


	7. Chapter 7

Los parientes de Apple Bloom le pedían permiso a la gente mientras pasaban para luego subir y ubicarse en las escaleras a la derecha, Twilight dejó el micrófono con Vinyl, se sentó junto a la familia, mantuvo la cámara levitando en el aire cerca de los novios, Spike abrazó a Apple Bloom como fue también con Sweetie Belle, ella lo abrazó, ellos se miraban con los ojos entrecerrados y con sonrisas imborrables y luminosas como su felicidad, los cerraron lentamente acercando sus caras y se besaron en sus bocas por los mismos treinta segundos que duró Spike con Sweetie Belle cuando iniciaron su amor. Al momento en que sus bocas se unieron, todo el público ovacionó y aplaudió con fuerza y alegría total como si estuvieran presenciando un beso de matrimonio. Twilight tomó la foto, dejó rápidamente la cámara a su lado y procedió a aplaudir junto a la familia de Apple Bloom. En todo el lugar se aplaudía con inmensa euforia alegre, no estaba de más decir que incluso Sweetie Belle estaba aplaudiendo de sincera alegría por su novio y su amiga, también estaba totalmente contenta de que a Apple Bloom se le hubiese concedido su deseo. Finalmente el beso fue cortado al llegar a los treinta segundos de duración, los dos se miraron con los ojos entrecerrados poniendo expresiones de una inexistente tristeza sonriendo sin parar, se besaron de nuevo por unos pocos segundos más hasta que al terminar, Apple Bloom llamó suavemente con el casco a su amiga.

—Es tu turno.— le dijo amablemente con una dulce sonrisa luminosa y con voz feliz y tranquila.

Sweetie Belle entendió en el acto a qué se refería, así que mientras finalmente paraban los aplausos por parte de todo el mundo, Apple Bloom retrocedió un poco, Sweetie Belle se paró delante de Spike y ambos se besaron en sus bocas por otros treinta segundos, haciendo a todo el público soltar aún más aplausos y ovaciones de alegría total. Terminaron el beso una vez que llegaron a los treinta segundos, Spike se volteó hacia el público, cerró los ojos manteniéndose sonriente y alzó las manos para pedir silencio, todo el mundo se calló y se juntó con sus novias poniéndose a hablar a un volumen que sólo los tres escucharon. Luego miró a todo el público de nuevo, tomó el micrófono y procedió a hablar.

—La fiesta continúa, señores y señoritas, ésta que ahora sigue fue por completo idea mía y ahora llamo también a nuestros otros mejores amigos para siempre, Scootaloo, Dinky Doo, Featherweight y Pipsqueak para que ahora vengan con nosotros para cantar lo que los siete juntos ensayamos después de la decoración hasta el día de ayer, una canción llamada "Lazos" con Dinky como primera vocalista. Así que, Vinyl, multiplica el micrófono por favor.— dijo Spike amistosamente sonriendo todo el tiempo de felicidad como sus novias y sus otros amiguitos y hablando siempre con voz feliz sin más emoción emotiva.

Ella rodeó de magia el micrófono y lo dividió en seis más, los otros cuatro amigos mencionados por Spike subieron allí, los corcelitos y yegüitas tomaron los micrófonos y se pararon mirando al público, Vinyl puso otro disco, la música comenzó y Dinky empezó primero a cantar veinticuatro segundos después al estilo de la canción "Lazos" que fue interpretada por la personaje protagonista Mariana Cantú en la telenovela mexicana "Cómplices al Rescate" cuando el personaje pertenecía a la actriz Belinda Peregrín.

 _Son esos lazos quee nos llegan a moveeer y no hay fuerza quee los pueda yaaaa rompeeer_

 _Somos una unidaaad, no nos podrán venceeer, cuando algo venga maal, apóyateee en mi seeer— Dinky Doo_

 _Lazos que unen vidas, lazos que dan amoor, son esos lazos siempre, los que nos darán la unióon_

 _Con fuerza lucharemos, por nuestros sueños de amoor, teniendo estos lazos juntos, estaremooos— todos_

 _Me llenas de amoor, conoces mi corazóon, siempre estás ahíii cuando no pueeeedo máas_

 _Somos una unidaaad, no nos podrán venceer, cuando algo venga maal, apóyateee en mi seeer— Dinky Doo_

 _Lazos que unen vidas, lazos que dan amoor, son esos lazos siempre, los que nos darán la unióon_

 _Con fuerza lucharemos, por nuestros sueños de amoor, teniendo estos lazos juntos, estaremoooooooos..._

 _Son lazos de vida...— todos_

 _Los que unen y dan alegría— Dinky Doo_

 _Son lazos de sangre...— todos_

 _Los que te hacen parte de alguien— Dinky Doo_

 _Lazos de esperanzas...— todos_

 _Los que te regresan a casa— Dinky Doo_

 _Son lazos de amor...— todos_

 _Los que mueven todo tu corazón...— Dinky Doo_

 _Son lazos de vida...— todos_

 _Los que unen y dan alegríaa— Dinky Doo_

 _Son lazos de sangre...— todos_

 _Los que te hacen parte de alguien— Dinky Doo_

 _Lazos de esperanzas...— todos_

 _Los que te regresan a casa— Dinky Doo_

 _Son lazos de amor...— todos_

 _Los que mueven todo tu corazóoooooon— Dinky Doo_

 _Son lazos de vida,, son lazos de sangre,, lazos de esperanzas,, son lazos de amoooooooor.— todos_

 _¡Se acabó!— Dinky Doo_

Y así terminaron la música y la canción al mismo tiempo, todos les aplaudieron llenos de euforia alegre y ellos reverenciaron. En el caso de sus familias, a todos se les salían lágrimas de felicidad. Así entonces, todos dejaron los micrófonos y cuatro bajaron de ahí mientras el trío de novios se quedó arriba. Como ya cantaron grupalmente, Vinyl deshizo el hechizo multiplicador dejando solamente el micrófono verdadero y se lo dio a Spike, pero él se giró hacia sus novias.

—A ustedes las dejo elegir, ¿cuál de nosotros quieren que cante antes que los otros dos?.— les preguntó él con una voz alegre y una sonrisa que nunca se le borrarán.

—Prefiero que tú seas el primero.— dijeron ambas unísonamente de forma igualitariamente unánime y sonriendo de contentas.

—Está bien.— con una sonrisa feliz aceptó comprensivamente sin objetarse ni debatir.

Bajó el brazo de la mano con que sostiene el micrófono, les dio un beso a Sweetie Belle y a Apple Bloom por separado en sus bocas y volvió a poner el micrófono a la altura de la suya.

—Pero antes, quiero que Pinkie Pie nos ofrezca las dos que ella también ensayó para cantar sola.— dijo Spike por el micrófono y manteniendo la mirada sobre sus novias.

Le dirigieron la mirada a Pinkie.

—Vamos, Pinkie, te cedo mi turno.— le dijo él felizmente y llamándola con la mano izquierda.

Ella fue en el acto con tranquilidad, él le pasó el micrófono y se paró en medio de sus novias.

—Gracias, Spike. La primera que les traigo se llama "Comparte ya, da tu Amistad".— dijo Pinkie con voz tranquila y feliz y sonriendo luminosamente con tranquilidad, mirando a Spike al agradecerle y luego mirando al público.

Vinyl activó la música y Pinkie inició su canción a los doce segundos, siendo en este caso la canción que cantó en el capítulo "Over a Barrel".

 _Unidos no estamos, pero a ustedes les diré_

 _Que todos tenemos cascos en las patas como ves_

 _No importa el problema o de dónde pudo venir_

 _Las peleas no son buenas, pues se van a arrepentir_

 _No deberían pelear, sólo hay que jugar, es un día feliz, dime que sí_

 _Comparte ya, da tu amistad, sólo hazlo y verás_

 _Comparte ya, da tu amistad, y convive siempre en paz_

 _La comida que nos gusta sabes que es vegetariana_

 _Nos gusta lo mejor, más allá de la discusión_

 _Comparte ya, da tu amistad, sólo hazlo y verás, y convive siempre en paz_

Pinkie termina de cantar al mismo tiempo que la música y todo el mundo le aplaude con ovaciones eufóricas y alegres llenas de ganas, pues a todos les dejó el corazón lleno de alegría. Dos sujetos al fondo se miraron las caras sonriéndose y al mismo tiempo asintieron con la cabeza, para luego mirar a Pinkie nuevamente.

—Parece que el señor Silver Star y yo hemos llegado a un acuerdo.— dijo con voz tranquila y alegre un sonriente búfalo que ha estado todo el tiempo detrás de todo el público para no obstruirle la vista de los espectáculos a nadie, el cual dijo eso con el volumen suficientemente necesario que todos oyeron bien.

—Así es.— con la misma voz alegre y tranquila, con una sonrisa y un volumen iguales dijo un corcel con bigote parado a la derecha del búfalo y que estaba disfrazado de comisario como si fuese el comisario del pueblo vaquero Appleloosa.

Todos se prepararon sonrientemente para oír lo que alguno de ellos pudiera decir.

—Ésa fue la mejor canción que hemos oído, junto con todas las canciones que se interpretaron hasta ahora.— dijo el búfalo manteniendo su sonrisa y su buen ánimo.

—Y sé que si las canciones continúan, serán tan buenas como las anteriores, o incluso puede haber alguna que sea mejor y que no suene solamente como bonita, sino también como divertida. Para este caso, ésta es la más divertida que he oído, así que si debiera darte una calificación de una a cinco estrellas, Pinkie Pie, te doy las cinco.— dijo el señor Silver Star con su misma alegría vocal y emocional.

—La misma calificación te doy yo, Pinkie.— dijo el búfalo animosamente.

—Muchas gracias, señores.— les agradeció Pinkie por el micrófono con su voz sonando tan alegre como durante su canción, sintiéndose aún más contenta, con su sonrisa siendo aún más alegre y sintiéndose enteramente contenta y agradecida porque ellos actúan como jueces y con igualdad y unanimidad le dieron una calificación que cualquiera querría que le dieran si esto de cantar fuese por un concurso de cantos.

Twilight mira por un instante a esos dos y en el acto tuvo una idea enteramente innovadora que nunca tuvo antes, así que usó el mismo hechizo para multiplicar el micrófono, extrayendo dos que les dio al corcel y al búfalo.

—Señor Silver Star, señor Thunderhooves, les presto esas copias del micrófono de Vinyl para que puedan hablar sin deber subir la voz aunque sea un poco. ¿Aceptarían una propuesta de mi parte?.— por el micrófono les preguntó Twilight con una voz y sonrisa alegres al corcel y el búfalo.

—Gracias, Twilight. Por mi parte digo que por supuesto, ¿qué tienes en mente?.— le respondieron y preguntaron los dos por los micrófonos mostrándose igualmente alegres y sonrientes.

—Ustedes dos pueden ejercer como jueces que darán una determinada calificación por cada canción que cada quien ofrezca. No importa que alguna vez den una calificación que por parte de ambos sea distinta, todas las que den serán consideradas como válidas y serán igualitariamente bien recibidas aunque sean disparejas.— fue la idea de la luminosamente sonriente Twilight expresada con un ánimo perfectamente alegre.

—¿Estás de acuerdo, Silver?.— le preguntó Thunderhooves al corcel con voz contenta y tranquila.

—Yo sí.— dijo Silver Star expresando alegría con su voz, su cara y con una buena disposición.

—Estamos de acuerdo, Twilight.— dijo Thunderhooves alegremente mirando de nuevo a Twilight, sonriendo como Silver Star y mostrando la misma buena disposición.

—Bien, entonces, empezando por las canciones de Vinyl y comenzando con la calificación de señor Star, ¿qué calificación le darían a "Equestriano" en sí y a algo más como el ritmo, la letra, etcétera?.

—Le doy cinco estrellas, y para resumir, se las doy de forma igualitaria por todo, la música, la letra, el ritmo, todo.— dijo el señor Star con su voz siendo alegre, su sonrisa manteniéndose intacta en su cara y mostrándose enteramente a gusto con la canción.

—Por lo mismo le doy cinco estrellas también.— dijo el señor Thunderhooves con la misma alegría vocal y emocional, la misma sonrisa y mostrando que también quedó a gusto.


	8. Chapter 8

Y Twilight continuó preguntándoles individualmente a sus jueces cuántas estrellas les daban a las canciones que interpretaron hasta ahora y a todas les dieron cinco estrellas por igual.

—Así como les agradecieron todos, también les agradezco, señores. Las canciones continúan con otra que Pinkie Pie interpretará ahora mismo.— dijo Twilight con la alegría sobresaliendo de su alma y sintiéndose enteramente consumida de la piel a los huesos por la felicidad.

—Con un cambio de vestuario instantáneo planeado por mí con Twilight, interpretaré otra que llamé "Pony Pokey".— dijo Pinkie sintiéndose contenta de la piel a los huesos como Twilight y todo el mundo dentro de la mansión.

Twilight rodeó de magia a Pinkie y de un chispazo transformó su vestimenta, dejándola vestida como se vistió para ir a la Gran Gala del Galope en el capítulo "The Best Night Ever", entonces la música comenzó y Pinkie empezó a cantar el Pony Pokey de ese mismo capítulo.

 _Tu pata izquierda aquí, y luego para atrás, tu pata izquierda aquí y las mueves sin parar_

 _Sólo haz el pony pokey y a todos conocerás, eso aprenderás_

 _Y la derecha aquí y luego para atrás, y la derecha aquí, también le vas a ayudar_

 _Sólo haz el pony pokey, ya nada será igual, eso aprenderás_

 _La izquierda jalarás y luego patearás, la izquierda una vez más, sé valiente sin dudar_

 _Sólo haz el pony pokey y otra cara tú pondrás, de eso te voy a cantar_

 _Tu cabeza así y luego hacia allá, tu cabeza así y la mueves sin parar_

 _Sólo haz el pony pokey aunque no te guste más, ahora te puedes marchar_

 _Te avientas desde ahí, te avientas desde acá, te avientas desde ahí, ten cuidado o caerás_

 _Sólo haz el pony pokey y un grito les darás, de eso yo les voy a hablar_

 _Sólo haz el pony pokey, sólo haz el pony pokey, sólo haz el pony pokey y de eso se va a tratar_

 _¡Sí!_

Fue lo último que dijo Pinkie y lo único que dijo sin cantar al terminar, entonces fue ovacionada y aplaudida con alegría por todo el mundo, la gente de forma igualitaria estaba que se desbordaba de pura alegría y con esa emoción siendo la única que llenaba sus almas, de manera que todo el mundo sonreía luminosamente con toda igualitaria felicidad.

—Cinco estrellas.— dijeron Silver Star y Thunderhooves con voces alegres, sonrisas luminosas y con opiniones igualitarias compartidas.

—Muchas gracias.— agradeció Pinkie.

Pinkie no necesitó que le recordaran que debía darle el micrófono a Spike porque él le cedió su turno y que por eso fue que ella cantó, así que se lo devolvió en el acto ahora que agradeció la calificación.

—Pinkie, como esto no lo acordamos, te lo pregunto para cerciorarme de si tú lo deseas. ¿Te devuelvo la vestimenta con que llegaste?.— le preguntó Twilight con el ánimo igualmente feliz y siguiendo sin deshacer su sonrisa luminosa.

—Sí, devuélvemela por favor.— fue la petición feliz de Pinkie.

De un chispazo le devolvió la de antes y ella fue a sentarse junto a su familia en la escalera.

—Las que interpretaré no existen en el mundo, porque nunca nadie las cantó, igual que todas las que cantamos hasta ahora, así que éstas son totalmente originales y aunque pronuncie todo como singular, de igual forma se las dedico tanto a ustedes como a mi mamá de forma igualitaria, para expresarles a todas mi amor. Mi primera canción se llama "Cómo es Grande Mi Amor por Ti".— les dijo a sus novias con voz tranquila de enamorado y su sonrisa imborrable.

Así que él se paró mirando al público, Vinyl comenzó la música y en once segundos, Spike comenzó una canción amorosa al estilo de la canción "Cómo es Grande Mi Amor por Ti" del cantante brasileño Roberto Carlos.

 _Yo tengo tanto-hoy para hablar, que con palabras-no sé decir-cómo es grande-mi amor-por ti_

 _Y no hay nada que comparar, para poderte-a ti explicar-cómo es grande-mi amor-por ti_

 _Ni mismo el sol, ni las estrellas, ni mismo el mar, o el infinito, no pueden ser como este amor, ni más bonitos_

 _Me desespero-por encontrar-alguna forma-para expresar-cómo es grande-mi amor-por ti_

 _Nunca te olvidees ni un segundo, que tú eres todo-en este mundo_

 _Cómo es grande-mi amor-por ti_

 _Nunca te olvides ni un segundo, que tú eres todo-en este mundo_

 _Cómo es grande-mi amor-por ti_

 _Cómo es grande-mi amor-poor tiiiiii_

La música termina seis segundos después que la canción y todo el público le aplaude con ovación eufórica a Spike como si hubiese sido un cantante famoso de hace años el que hubiera cantado, fue una canción tan hermosa que con más fuerza encantó a todo el mundo. Así entonces, miró a sus novias y a su mamá, las cuales eran ahora las que despedían lágrimas de felicidad, esa canción las había emocionado. Las tres se acercaron a él a los pocos momentos de terminar la música.

—Aunque en realidad no fuese emotiva y no la cantases como emotiva, como emotiva aparte de feliz percibí tu canción, mi amor dragónico.— le dijo Apple Bloom por el micrófono, sonriendo con una expresión triste en los ojos y sonando su voz como de llanto por la emoción.

—Comparto eso que con igualdad también digo yo, mi amor.— le dijeron unísonamente Twilight y Sweetie Belle por el micrófono también, con la misma expresión y el mismo tono vocal.

Lo rodearon entre las tres y entre todas lo abrazaron sonriendo sin parar con los ojos cerrados, aún teniendo todas los rastros de lágrimas en los ojos. Todo el mundo aplaudió con ovación ante el momento tan amoroso, los aplausos también venían de las cantantes y las familias de las novias. Todos terminaron el abrazo algunos segundos más tarde, Spike pidió silencio alzando su mano desocupada, todo el mundo se calló y se dirigió a las tres.

—La próxima se llama "Amor Perfecto".

La música empezó y duró por veintidós segundos hasta que Spike empezó a cantar al estilo de la canción "Amor Perfecto" de Roberto Carlos.

 _Yo no sé qué hacer al ver pasar el tiempo_

 _¿Hasta cuándo esperaré?_

 _Ángel bueno, amor perfecto, eres un sueño, lo más lindo que soñé_

 _Ven, cuento los días y las horas si no estás, no te consigo olvidar_

 _Cada minuto es mucho tiempo si no estás, si no estás_

 _Los segundos van pasando lentamente, ¿cuándo vas a regresar?_

 _¿Hasta cuándo voy a seguirte queriendo?, corazón quiere encontrar_

 _Ven, que de tus brazos el amor nace canción, no te consigo olvidar_

 _Cada minuto es mucho tiempo si no estás, si no estás_

 _¿Cómo me voy a acostumbrar a despertarme y encontrar tu amor, tu paz, tu comprensión?_

 _¿Qué hará mi corazón si no estás?_

 _Sácame de esta soledad, ven a calmar esta ansiedad_

 _Qué importa quién se equivocó, lo que pasó, pasó y tú no estás_

 _¿Cómo me voy a acostumbrar a despertarme y no encontrar tu amor, tu paz, tu comprensión?_

 _¿Qué hará mi corazón si no estás?_

 _Sácame de esta soledad, ven a calmar esta ansiedad_

 _Qué importa quién se equivocó, lo que pasó, pasó y tú no estás_

 _Cuento los días y las horas si no estás, no te consigo olvidar_

 _Cada minuto es mucho tiempo si no estás, si no estás_

 _Ven, que de tus brazos el amor nace canción_

 _No te consigo olvidar, cada minuto es mucho tiempo si no estás, si no estás_

 _Ven,, ven,, ven,, ven,, ven,, ven,, ven,, ven-ven-ven,, ven,, ven,, ven_

La canción terminó tres segundos antes que la música y todo el público aplaudió ovacionando eufóricamente una vez que la música terminó también. Spike esperó hasta doce segundos y pidió silencio.

—La que viene ahora se llama "De Corazón a Corazón".

La música comenzó y Spike empezó a cantar a los nueve segundos, al estilo de la canción "De Corazón a Corazón" de Roberto Carlos.

 _Acércate,,, más junto a mí,,, quiero sentir ese sueño de amor y quedarme así_

 _En sintoníia la emoción, de corazón a corazón_

 _Yo soy así, un soñador,, que encontró en la vida el camino-de un gran amor_

 _Deja tus besos-demostrar-lo que tu amor me pueede dar_

 _Tus besos en la madrugada, abrazos al amanecer, en tu sonrisa enamorada, tantas cosas puedo ver_

 _Yo quiero caminar contigo, yo quiero todo este amor, pues todo es mucho más bonito, un mundo lindo para tres_

 _Todo es amor, lo que me dan, y nuestros besos tienen sabor, de "las quiero más"_

 _Y yo me acerco más a ti, yo te amo tanto, ven aquí_

 _Somos así, tal para cual,, y siempre juntos seguimos los tres, un camino igual_

 _En sintoníia la emoción, de corazón a corazón_

 _Tus besos en la madrugada, abrazos al amanecer, en tu sonrisa enamorada, tantas cosas puedo ver_

 _Yo quiero caminar contigo, yo quiero todo este amor, pues todo es mucho más bonito, un mundo lindo para tres_

 _Tus besos en la madrugada, abrazos al amanecer, en tu sonrisa enamorada, tantas cosas puedo ver_

 _Yo quiero caminar contigo, yo quiero_

Terminó de cantar al mismo tiempo que la música paró y recibió los aplausos con ovaciones alegres, esperó diez segundos y pidió silencio.

—La que sigue se llama "La Paz de tu Sonrisa".— dijo él con el irreversible tono alegre y tranquilo con que ha hablado cuando dice el nombre de las canciones.

La música empezó y sonó sin la voz de Spike hasta que él empezó a cantar a los veintiún segundos, al estilo de la canción "La Paz de tu Sonrisa" de Roberto Carlos.

 _La paz de tu sonrisa, mis sueños realiza y te beso feliz_

 _La paz de tu sonrisa, mis sueños realiza y te beso feliz_

 _Y en el ansia más loca, mi cielo es tu boca_

 _Millones de estrellas me dicen "mi amor"_

 _La vida es eso, yo vivo por eso, por lo que me das, me das_

 _La paz de tu sonrisa, mis sueños realiza y te beso feliz_

 _La paz de tu sonrisa, mis sueños realiza y te beso feliz_

 _La belleza es nada si es comparada con todo lo que veo en ti, mi amor_

 _Tu amor es perfecto, lo siento en tus besos y en lo que me das, me das_

 _Todo eso lo que tú, mi amor, me das_

 _Todo eso lo que tú, mi amor, me das_

 _Todo eso lo que tú, mi amor, me das_

 _Todo eso lo que tú, mi amor, me das_

 _La paz de tu sonrisa, mis sueños realiza y te beso feliz_

 _La paz de tu sonrisa, mis sueños realiza y te beso feliz_

 _Y contigo en tus brazos, en tantos abrazos, me entrego gozando tu amor, mi amor_

 _Y pierdo el juicio, pues el paraíso es lo que tú me das, me das_

 _Todo eso lo que tú, mi amor, me das_

 _Todo eso lo que tú, mi amor, me das_

 _Todo eso lo que tú, mi amor, me das_

 _Todo eso lo que tú, mi amor, me das_

 _Todo eso lo que tú, mi amor, me das_

 _Todo eso lo que tú, mi amor, me das_

 _Todo eso, todo eso, todo eso lo que tú, mi amor, me das_

 _Todo eso, todo eso, todo eso lo que tú, mi amor, me das_

 _Mi amor, me das_

 _Mi amor, me das_

 _Todo eso lo que tú, mi amor, me das_

Su canción y la música terminaron al mismo tiempo y todo el mundo aplaudió ovacionando con la misma euforia alegre, él recibió todo por pocos momentos hasta que levantó la mano luego de diez segundos.


	9. Chapter 9

—Mi siguiente canción se llama "Bella".— dijo Spike con la misma voz alegre y tranquila, a la vez que seguía manteniéndose luminosamente sonriente.

La música comenzó y Spike comenzó a los trece segundos cantando al estilo de la canción "Bella" del cantante venezolano Victor Escalona.

 _Estoy enamorado del perfil de tus palabras_

 _Me tienes atrapado con los labios de tu alma_

 _Esos labios que me besan justo donde la razón-se quedó ciega de amor_

 _Estoy enamorado de tus sueños y los míos_

 _Me tienes atrapado con los brazos del cariño_

 _El cariño en cada página del álbum donde yo-siempre he sido ganador_

 _Porque eres bella, más allá del sol y las tinieblas_

 _Más allá del viento y las mareas, pero al lado de mi corazóooon_

 _Porque eres bella, más allá del cuerpo y las medidas_

 _Más allá de lo que a simple vista-es una gota de un océanoooooooooo..._

 _Estoy enamorado del color de tus verdades_

 _Me tienes atrapado con los cascos del detalle_

 _El detalle de entregarme tanto amor que me salvó-sin pedirme condición_

 _Y no tengo que abrir los ojos para repetir_

 _Que eres bella, más allá del sol y las tinieblas_

 _Más allá del viento y las mareas, pero al lado de mi corazóooon_

 _Porque eres bella, más allá del cuerpo y las medidas_

 _Más allá de lo que a simple vista-es una gota de un océanoooooooooo_

Spike termina, la música termina otros trece segundos después y es fuertemente ovacionado y aplaudido con inmensa alegría eufórica, mientras espera pacientemente hasta quince segundos para luego levantar una mano para pedir el silencio que le dan con inmediatez.

—La que viene ahora se llama "¿Cómo Pedirte Más?".— dijo él llenó de alegría y amor, hablando con voz irreversiblemente feliz y sonriendo luminosamente.

La música comenzó y él empezó a cantar después de trece segundos al estilo de la canción "¿Cómo Pedirte Más?" del cantante Victor Escalona.

 _Me regalaste el cielo-cuando besé tus labios_

 _Aquella infinidad de no pedir nada a cambiooo_

 _Me regalaste el sol-en el calor de tus brazos_

 _Que fueron liberando lo que estaba abandonado_

 _Me regalaste el aire-cuando me enamorastee_

 _Y cuando te suspiro, te respiro en todas parteees_

 _Me regalaste vida-cuando inmortalizaste-mi cara en un latido que repite que te ameeee_

 _¿Cómo pedirte más?, si has dado todoooo_

 _¿Cómo pedirte, si me llenas-sorbo a sorbooo?_

 _Y sólo me has quitado, o más bien, nos decidimos-a botar soledades-que habitaban sin permisooo..._

 _Me regalaste luuz cuando miré tus ojos_

 _Perdidos en su gracia, aliados de mi antojooo_

 _Me regalaste calma para entender que somos la llama de lo eterno que ha quemado mis trasnochooos_

 _¿Cómo pedirte más?, si has dado todoooo_

 _¿Cómo pedirte, si me llenas-sorbo a sorbooo?_

 _Y sólo me has quitado, o más bien, nos decidimos-a botar soledades-que habitaban sin permisooo_

 _Mmmmm_

La música siguió hasta que terminó luego de diecinueve segundos, le llegaron los aplausos eufóricos llenos de ovaciones y él esperó doce segundos hasta que pidió silencio y rápidamente se lo dieron.

—La que sigue se llama "Entre Tú y Yo".— dijo él con su irreversible alegría vocal y emocional siendo la alegría y el amor la única emoción y sentimiento que lo tienen totalmente dominado de la piel a los huesos y del alma al cuerpo.

Vinyl comenzó la música y Spike comenzó a cantar después de catorce segundos, dando como tema una canción amorosa al estilo de la canción "Entre Tú y Yo" del cantante Victor Escalona.

 _Entre tú y yo-hay algo más-que la ilusión de un paraíso azul_

 _Beso con beso, fuego con fuego, a mis deseos los enciendes tú_

 _Niña y mujer, lluvia de sol, sólo por ti cambié mi soledad_

 _Mis pensamientos juegan contigo, te has convertido en mi necesidad_

 _Sólo tú, nadie más-tiene la llave de mi corazón_

 _Nunca te vayas, nunca me dejes, todos mis sueños bailan con tu amor_

 _Vivirás-siempre en mí, desde la tarde cuando te encontré_

 _Cada minuto, mientras exista, por siempre te aaamaaréeee_

 _Cada lugar, cada canción, hasta el silencio sólo habrá de ti_

 _Sobre mi almohada, digo tu nombre, como un tatuaje estás grabada en mí_

 _Sólo tú, nadie más-tiene la llave de mi corazón_

 _Nunca te vayas, nunca me dejes, todos mis sueños bailan con tu amor_

 _Vivirás-siempre en mí, desde la tarde cuando te encontré_

 _Cada minuto, mientras exista, por siempre te aaamaaréeee_

 _Dondequiera que vaya, tu recuerdo va conmiigo_

 _Cada instante que pasa, necesito más de ti_

 _Sólo tú, nadie más-tiene la llave de mi corazón_

 _Nunca te vayas, nunca me dejes, todos mis sueños bailan con tu amor_

 _Vivirás-siempre en mí, desde la tarde cuando te encontré_

 _Cada minuto, mientras exista, por siempre te aaamaaréeee_

 _Por siempre te aaaaaaaamaaaréeeeeeeee_

La música duró hasta terminar ocho segundos después que Spike terminó de cantar y todo el público aplaudió con ovación y euforia elevada en gran manera. Spike recibió sus merecidos aplausos y dejó pasar quince segundos hasta que pidió silencio levantando su mano desocupada, todo el mundo calló los aplausos y él procedió a hablar nuevamente.

—La próxima se llama "Déjate Llevar".— dijo él con su voz siendo feliz y tranquila y con su sonrisa siendo imborrable.

La música comienza y Spike comienza su canción a los nueve segundos, cantando al estilo de la canción "Déjate Llevar" del cantante Victor Escalona.

 _Una mañana sin ti es un tormento, me falta el aire si tú no estás_

 _Siento que todo lo pierdo, si te vas_

 _Cuando regresas, revive mi cuerpo, mi alma en pena deja de llorar_

 _Siento que todo lo tengo, cuando estás_

 _Tooma-mi mano fuerte, bésame eternamente_

 _Ríe y déjate llevar_

 _Siente-mi amor sincero, todo-en un "te quiero"_

 _Canta-y déjate llevar_

 _Déjate llevar sin miedos-y sin mirar hacia atrás_

 _Nuestro amor es tan grande-como el maaaaaaar_

 _Toma mi vida, yo te la entrego, contigo quiero volar_

 _Mira mis ojos y déjate llevaaaaaar_

 _Tooma-mi mano fuerte, bésame eternamente_

 _Ríe y déjate llevar_

 _Siente-mi amor sincero, todo-en un "te quiero"_

 _Canta-y déjate llevar_

 _Déjate llevar sin miedos-y sin mirar hacia atrás_

 _Nuestro amor es tan grande-como el maaaaaaar_

 _Toma mi vida, yo te la entrego, contigo quiero volar_

 _Mira mis ojos y déjate llevaaaaaar_

 _Déjate llevar, déjate llevar, déjate llevar, déjate llevar_

 _Mira mis ojos y déjate llevaaaaaar_

 _Déjate llevaaar_

La música terminó cinco segundos después que él terminó de cantar y por doce segundos recibió sus aplausos y ovaciones llenos de fuerza, euforia y alegría, hasta que pidió silencio levantando la mano.

—La próxima se llama "Cualquier Forma de Amor".— dijo con alegría.

La música comenzó y duró catorce segundos sin canción hasta que Spike comenzó a cantar esa canción al estilo de la canción "Cualquier Forma de Amor" del grupo Los Claxons.

 _Y de repente me llegaste túuu, me has llenado el corazón de vida_

 _No te vayas nunca de mi lado, quédateee_

 _Pensaba que buscando-noche y día, podría resumir este sentimiento_

 _Supiera alejarme de lo que es incierto, sin mirar atrás_

 _Y llegaste tú y has inundado mi alma de tranquilidad_

 _Ya no aguanto tantas ganas de llorar-de la felicidaaaaad_

 _Y cada vez que pienso en ti, tengo motivos para amarte siempre hasta-la eternidaaaad_

 _Y cada vez que pienso en ti, se nota que esto es algo diferente, a cualquier forma de amooor_

 _De amoooor_

 _Esto es más especial que cualquier forma de amooor_

 _Iluminaste con tu dulce voz y ahora nunca voy a dejarte ir_

 _Y a veces un suspiro queda suspendido en el olvido_

 _La chispa de la vida que te hacía vibrar_

 _Los sentimientos pasan y se olvidaaaan_

 _Y llegaste tú y has inundado mi alma de tranquilidad_

 _Ya no aguanto tantas ganas de llorar-de la felicidaaaaad_

 _Y cada vez que pienso en ti, tengo motivos para amarte siempre hasta-la eternidaaaad_

 _Y cada vez que pienso en ti, se nota que esto es algo diferente a cualquier forma de amooor_

 _Y si tú estás cerca de míiii, todo el mundo me parece fácil_

 _Ni un minuto más quiero pasar sin ti_

 _Cada vez que pienso en ti, tengo motivos para amarte siempre hasta-la eternidaaaad_

 _Y tu llegada me ha hecho tanto bieeen_

 _Ya no me importa nada, las tristezas-se han quedado atráaaas_

 _Cada vez que pienso en ti_

 _Y cada vez que pienso en ti, se nota que esto es algo diferente a cualquier forma de amor_

 _De amoooooor_

 _De amoooor_

La música continuó por diez segundos más luego de que Spike terminó de cantar, fue aplaudido y ovacionado con una total, eufórica y fuerte felicidad, esperó diez segundos hasta que pidió silencio levantando la mano, todos se callaron, él les pidió la calificación a los jueces y le dieron las cinco estrellas por todo.


	10. Chapter 10

—La siguiente se llama "Mi Vida Eres Tú".— dijo Spike sin cambiar para nada su voz alegre y tranquila y manteniéndose sonriente todo el tiempo.

Vinyl inició la música, Spike dejó pasar diez segundos y comenzó a cantar al estilo de la canción "Mi Vida Eres Tú" del cantante colombiano Sonyk el Dragón, también conocido como "Dragón y Caballero".

 _Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños y quiero que sepas que tú estás en ellos,_

 _Que eres la culpable de todos mis desvelos,_

 _Quiero que comprendas que tú eres mi anhelo._

 _Me paso los días, las noches enteras pensando en el amor que corre por mis venas,_

 _Pensando que buscaba alguien que me quisiera y que al fin encontré alguien que vale la pena._

 _Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

 _El que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

 _La que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

 _Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

 _El que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

 _La que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

 _Estoy aquí a la luz de la vela, escribiendo una canción a la yegua más bella,_

 _Porque quiero que sepa que me enamoré de ella_

 _Y la quiero llevar conmigo hasta las estrellas._

 _Esa sensación que recorre mi cuerpo cada vez que me miras y se detiene el tiempo, cada_

 _Vez que me besas,_

 _Me robas el aliento, tú eres la princesa que me devolvió el cuento._

 _Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

 _El que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

 _La que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

 _Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

 _El que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

 _La que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

 _Respirando tu aire, soñando tus sueños y quiero que sepas que tú estás en ellos,_

 _Que eres la culpable de todos mis desvelos,_

 _Quiero que comprendas que tú eres mi anhelo._

 _El amor que es, el amor que será, el amor que sentí por tanto tiempo y verás que me Expresaré segundo a segundo,_

 _Antes de que por fin se me acabe el mundo._

 _Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

 _El que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

 _La que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida._

 _Y quiero confesarte que mi vida eres tú, el ángel de mi guarda,_

 _El que me entrega su luz, la que ilumina el callejón sin salida,_

 _La que le ha dado una esperanza a mi vida_

La música continuó por otros cuarenta segundos más hasta que paró definitivamente, entonces nuevamente fue ovacionado y aplaudido eufóricamente con toda felicidad. Todos los que cantaron hasta ahora y los que cantaron antes veían que las canciones resultaban ser todo un éxito, todos habían sido aplaudidos y ovacionados con toda gana, euforia y felicidad, era notorio que alcanzaron un éxito rotundo con todo lo que cantaban, no había forma de pensar lo contrario. Spike dejó pasar doce segundos hasta que pidió silencio levantando la mano desocupada y todos se callaron casi inmediatamente.

—La próxima se llama "Me Enamoré de Ti".— dijo él manteniéndose sonriente y emocionalmente contento, a la vez que hablaba y cantaba con voz feliz todo el tiempo.

Fue lo único que dijo antes de que Vinyl iniciara otra música, ésta duró sin su voz por once segundos hasta el momento exacto en que él empezó a cantar, esta vez una canción al estilo de la canción "Me Enamoré de Ti" del cantante Sonyk el Dragón.

 _Cómo olvidar aquel instante en que te vi por primera vez,_

 _Te vi y juro que no supe qué hacer_

 _Y ahora te tengo aquí y me tiembla la voz para poderte decir que,_

 _Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

 _Si ya tú estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

 _Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

 _Si ya tú estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

 _Tal vez pienses que estoy raro contigo,_

 _Pero es que por más que intento, no lo consigo,_

 _Encontrar la manera perfecta de decirte cinco flores y el viento te llevará mis secretos sin Tener que seguir así,_

 _Sin tenerte ni poderte decir,_

 _Que estoy sintiendo mil cosas más lindas que los detalles,_

 _La luz o los chocolates que tengo,_

 _Mi deseo tú lo sabes que lleno de secretos que tú tienes, lo mismo que yo siento._

 _Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

 _Si ya tú estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

 _Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

 _Si ya tú estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

 _Si con sólo mirarte, si con sólo abrazarte,_

 _Pudieras enterarte que te amaré en silencio,_

 _Por tanto-tanto tiempo y ahora quiero que entiendas lo que yo estoy sintiendo._

 _Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

 _Si ya tú estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser._

 _Me enamoré de ti, me enamoré y no sé qué hacer,_

 _Si ya tú estás en mí, eres parte de mi ser_

La música continuó sin su voz por cuarentaitrés segundos más hasta terminar, entonces fue ovacionado y aplaudido con eufórica felicidad otra vez y dejó pasar unos catorce segundos hasta que levantó su mano para pedir el silencio que le dieron de inmediato.

—A la próxima le llamé "Misteriosa Yegua".— dijo él con la misma voz tranquila y feliz de siempre.

La música empezó y él comenzó a cantar a los doce segundos, siendo esta vez una canción igual a la canción "Mujer Amante" del grupo Rata Blanca.

 _Siento el calor-de toda tu piel-en mi cuerpo otra vez_

 _Estrella fugaz, enciende mi sed, misteriosa yeguaa_

 _Con tu amor lindo, cuánto me daaas_

 _Haz que mi sueño-sea-una verdad_

 _Dame tu alma hoy, haz el rituaaal_

 _Llévame al mundo-donde-pueda soñaaar_

 _Uhhh, debo saber si en verdad-en algún lado estás_

 _Voy a buscar una señaaaal, una canción_

 _Uhhh, debo saber si en verdad-en algún lado estás_

 _Sólo el amor-que tú me daaas me ayudará-a-aaaa_

 _Al amanecer, mi imagen se va, misteriosa yegua_

 _Dejaste en mí, belleza total, hermosa y lindaaa_

 _Corazón sin sool, dame un lugaaar_

 _En ese mundo-tibio, casi irreaaal_

 _Deberé buscaar una señaaal, en aquel caamino por el que vaas_

 _Uhhh, debo saber si en verdad-en algún lado estás_

 _Voy a buscar una señaaaal, una canción_

 _Uhhh, debo saber si en verdad-en algún lado estás_

 _Sólo el amor-que tú me daaas me ayudará-a-aaaa_

 _Tu presencia marcó en mi vida el amoor, lo sé_

 _Es difícil pensar en vivir ya sin tii_

 _Corazón sin sool, dame un lugaaar_

 _En ese mundo-tibio, casi irreaaal_

 _Uhhh, debo saber si en verdad-en algún lado estás_

 _Voy a buscar una señaaaal, una canción_

 _Uhhh, debo saber si en verdad-en algún lado estás_

 _Sólo el amor-que tú me daaas me ayudaráaa_

Terminó de cantar y la música siguió por minuto y dieciocho segundos más hasta que también terminó, entonces fue aplaudido y ovacionado por quince segundos hasta que pidió silencio, escuchó a los jueces darle sus cinco estrellas y procedió a hablar.

—La que sigue se llama "Tres Deseos" y es más corta que todas las que se interpretaron hasta ahora.

La música comenzó a sonar por once segundos hasta que empezó a cantar la canción del episodio "Péscate, Pez" de la hermosa, alegre, fabulosa, encantadora, enternecedora, linda y amistosa caricatura rusa "Masha y el Oso".

 _Una gran mañana de verano y se ríen los rayos del sool_

 _Llevas un milagro en los caaascos, haz feliz cantando esta canción_

 _Si te aniimas pides tres deseeos, si tus sueños se hacen realidaad_

 _Sé amable y ve a compartiirlos, es un amigo de verdad_

 _Si te aniimas pides tres deseeos, si tus sueños se hacen realidaad_

 _Sé amable y ve a compartiirlos, es un amigo de verdad_

La música terminó un segundo después que la canción y todo el mundo aplaudió con ovaciones fuertes de una indescriptiblemente fuerte y completa alegría, él esperó por quince segundos hasta que levantó la mano para pedir silencio y procedió a hablar.

—Sus calificaciones, señores.— les dijo Spike a los jueces siendo amable como todo el mundo.

—Cinco estrellas por todo.— dijeron juntos de toda forma igualitaria con las mismas emociones y expresiones faciales alegres y luminosas.

—Gracias. Todo el público respóndame una cosa, ¿esta canción les pareció familiar a la relación de Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom conmigo?.— les preguntó con una voz alegre y que mostraba alegría de su parte.

—Sí.— contestó el público entero con el mismo tono feliz y las mismas sonrisas.

Se dio la vuelta hacia Vinyl.

—Vinyl, te hago la pregunta también.

—También te digo que sí.— respondió ella.

Se dio la vuelta hacia su mamá y las familias.

—Mamá, te hago la pregunta a ti y a las familias de Sweetie Belle y Apple Bloom.

—Contesto que sí también.— dijeron todos igualitariamente y unísonamente.

Él miró de nuevo al público.

—Pues, resulta que efectivamente, la canción está relacionada con nosotros tres y nuestros sentimientos, porque está basada en nosotros y nuestro amor, aunque sólo hoy descubrí con profundidad mis sentimientos hacia Apple Bloom, porque hasta ayer no lo tenía tan totalmente claro y le declaré mis sentimientos porque ahora vi abiertamente y con toda más claridad que antes que también estaba enamorado de ella. Sobre la canción, llamarla "Tres Deseos" fue por nuestro amor, dos de los deseos venían individualmente por parte de ambas, sus deseos eran que yo fuese su novio y el tercer deseo fue el mío hacia ambas, yo también deseé ser su novio y los tres deseos se cumplieron. Y eso ya es todo lo que quise decirles sobre la canción.— dijo él con alegría y habiendo permanecido siempre sonriente.

Todo el mundo le aplaudió durante varios segundos y esta vez, él dejó que siguieran aplaudiendo por el tiempo que sea sin pedirles que pararan, así que el público aplaudió y ovacionó por treintaitrés segundos hasta que fueron parando los aplausos lentamente hasta terminar.

—Ésa fue la última que yo iba a darles como si fuese un cantante solista, así que mis novias les darán las próximas ahora.— dijo con su misma voz alegre, su mismo estado de ánimo completamente alegre y su misma sonrisa luminosa.

Se paró delante de sus novias.

—¿Cuál quiere cantar antes que la otra?.— les preguntó por el micrófono sonriendo de felicidad y amor, con ojos entrecerrados y con su voz de enamorado.

—Te dejaría la elección a ti, para que evitemos que se vuelva engorroso decidir entre nosotras.— por el micrófono dijeron con sinceridad las dos sonriendo también y sin cambiar sus voces felices.

—Entonces elijo que tú seas la primera, Sweetie Belle, y lo siento, Apple Bloom.— les dijo él con voz normal y una sonrisa al principio y luego apenándose por Apple Bloom, de manera que sonó un poco apenado y cambió su cara feliz por una triste al pedirle perdón a su segunda novia.

—Tranquilo, Spike, haz siempre esta elección por cualquier cosa y razón por la que inevitablemente sólo puedas elegir a una.— le dijo por el micrófono Apple Bloom sonriendo, hablando con voz alegre y tranquila y mostrando otra vez su comprensión insospechable.

—Eso mismo te digo por si alguna vez debieras elegir a una sola y tu elegida de ese momento fuese Apple Bloom.— también por el micrófono le dijo Sweetie Belle con la misma sinceridad, la misma comprensión insospechable y con el mismo ánimo alegre y tranquilo que su amiga.

—Gracias, mis preciosas.— les dijo él con una voz nuevamente alegre, con su cara siendo nuevamente sonriente y sintiéndose muy agradecido de su comprensión.

—Para todo en el mundo te seremos igualitariamente comprensivas siempre.— le dijeron las dos con felicidad en sus voces, sonriendo luminosamente y hablando por ambas por ser igualitariamente cierto.

Dejó el micrófono con Vinyl y abrazó a sus dos novias al mismo tiempo, ellas lo abrazaron también y todo su público aplaudió ovacionando. Duraron pocos segundos así hasta separarse, pero antes de apartarse más, ambas le besaron las mejillas a él, él entonces besó la boca de Sweetie Belle, después la de Apple Bloom, recogió de nuevo el micrófono para dárselo a su primera novia y ella entonces pasó al frente mirando al público.


	11. Chapter 11

—A esta canción la llamo "Tú".— le dijo Sweetie Belle al público con una sonrisa y agregándole emoción a su voz.

Y Vinyl comenzó la música, ésta sonó sola hasta que Sweetie Belle comenzó entonces a cantar a los veintiséis segundos una canción amorosa al estilo de la canción "Tú" de la cantante Noelia.

 _En mi mente estás-como una adicción-que se siente dulce, tierna y natura-al_

 _Pasas el umbral-de mi intimidad, llegas hasta el fondo de cada rincón_

 _Me tienes aquí-como quieres tú, vienes y desplazas a mi soledad, me vas atrapandooo..._

 _En mi mente estás-palpitando a mil y verte a mi lado es mi necesida-ad_

 _El dejarte ir-o decir "Adiós"-es morir en vida, es negarme a mí-que mi libertad-se termina en ti_

 _Y sentirte cerca de nuevo es saber-que te estoy amandoooo_

 _Tú-y de nuevo tú-dejas que naufrague justamente en tii-ii_

 _Tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas iiir_

 _Tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomoo, entre cada célula viiives tú_

 _Todo lo llenas tú, que vienes y pasas como un huracáa-an_

 _Tú, total y pleno tú, te has vuelto mi fuerza y mi talismáa-an_

 _Tú, silente y sutil-entre cada átomoo, entre cada célula viiives túu_

 _Vas creciendo en mí, es inevitable, caigo en tu mirada, soy tan vulnerable_

 _Desprendes la luz-de cada palabra, te has vuelto mi espada tras cada batalla_

 _Descubrí el amor-al llegar a ti-y caigo de nuevo en esta conclusión-que te estoy amandoooo_

 _Tú-y de nuevo tú-dejas que naufrague justamente en tii-ii_

 _Tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas iiir_

 _Tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomoo, entre cada célula viiives tú_

 _Todo lo llenas tú, que vienes y pasas como un huracáa-an_

 _Tú, total y pleno tú, te has vuelto mi fuerza y mi talismáa-an_

 _Tú, silente y sutil-entre cada átomoo, entre cada céluLAAAA_

 _Y es que has hecho de mí lo que tú quieres, lo que sientes, lo que has deseado_

 _A tu sexo, a tus ganas, a tu entorno, a tus afectos_

 _Tú me has moldeado,, y en todo vives tú..._

 _Entre cada célula viiives tú_

 _Todo lo tienes tú, que vienes y pasas como un huracáa-an_

 _Tú, total y pleno tú, te has vuelto mi fuerza y mi talismáa-an_

 _Tú, silente y sutil-entre cada átomoo,, y en todo viiives tú_

 _Y de nuevo tú-dejas que naufrague justamente en tii-ii_

 _Tú, mi locura tú, me atas a tu cuerpo no me dejas iiir_

 _Tú, adherido aquí, entre cada átomoo, entre cada célula viiives tú_

La música terminó casi instantáneamente después que la canción y todo el mundo aplaudió ovacionando con euforia verdaderamente alegre, hasta que ella levantó el casco luego de once segundos.

—A la próxima le puse por nombre "Te Amo".

Empezó la música y ella empezó a cantar luego de treinta segundos, al estilo de la canción "Te Amo" de Noelia.

 _Porque caigo despiadadamente, cuando de repente te me acercas_

 _Porque me haces menos inocente, porque tu boca hace que pierda la cabeza_

 _Porque sabes seducir, vas directo al corazón_

 _Porque sabe dulce este deseo, que puede mucho más que yooo_

 _Porque lo he decidido_

 _Te amo, desde la tierra al cielo_

 _Tú ves que te amo, te lo grita mi cuerpo, de nuevo, te amo_

 _Entre tierno y sincero, te juro, te amo_

 _Con total sentimiento, te amo_

 _Porque me haces creceeeeer, porque me haces yeguaaaaaaaaaa_

 _Y tu amor me llega justo a tiempo_

 _Cuando todo estaba tras las sombras_

 _Porque me haces buenos los momentos_

 _Y de repente vienes y cambias mi historia_

 _Porque me haces descubrir-algo nuevo en mi interior_

 _Porque sabes todo lo que quiero_

 _Y alimentas la ilusión, porque quiero tus besos_

 _Te amo, desde la tierra al cielo_

 _Tú ves que te amo, te lo grita mi cuerpo, de nuevo, te amo_

 _Entre tierno y sincero, te juro, te amo_

 _Con total sentimiento, te amo_

 _Porque me haces creceeeeer, porque me haces yeguaaaaaaaaaa_

 _Te amo, desde la tierra al cielo_

 _Tú ves que te amo, te lo grita mi cuerpo, de nuevo, te amo_

 _Entre tierno y sincero, te juro, te amo_

 _Con total sentimiento, te amo_

 _Desde la tierra al cielo, tú ves que te amo_

 _Te lo grita mi cuerpo, de nuevo, te amo_

 _Entre tierno y sincero, te juro, te amo_

 _Con total sentimiento_

Todo el mundo le aplaudió, mientras casi al mismo instante de comenzar los aplausos, Spike y su segunda novia se pararon al lado de la primera, él puso su mano en el hombro de ella para llamar su atención, ella lo miró, él acercó su boca a la de ella y se besaron por seis segundos, así que por último, Sweetie Belle le pasó el micrófono a su amiga y se quitó de ahí para darle lugar, entonces pasó al frente y levantó el casco izquierdo pidiendo así el silencio que inmediata y respetuosamente le dieron.

—Señores corceles y señoritas yeguas, a mi canción la llamo "Hasta el Fin del Mundo".— dijo Apple Bloom con voz alegre y una gran sonrisa.

Una vez dicho eso, la música de la canción comenzó y a los siete segundos, la segunda novia de Spike comenzó una canción al estilo de la llamada "Hasta el Fin del Mundo" de la cantante Jennifer Peña.

 _Tú no te imaginas-lo que siento por tiii, cómo me haces falta-cuando estás lejos de míii_

 _Si tú me dejaras, no sabría qué hacer, cambiaría mi vida, me podría enloquecer_

 _Pido al sol que ese momento-nunca llegue y que proteja nuestro amooor, como tú no existen dos_

 _Hasta el fin del mundo-te iría a buscar, de ti nada me-puede separar_

 _Cruzaría los siete mares-hasta llegar a ti_

 _Hasta el fin del mundo-te seguiré, donde sea que estés yo te encontraré_

 _Nada en mí es más importante que vivir junto a tiiii_

 _Me da tanto miedo-esta gran necesidad-de tener siempre-y querer más y más_

 _Es un sentimiento-muy difícil de explicar_

 _Lo loca que me pongo-si demoras en llegar_

 _Pido al sol que no me dejes-y por siempre que proteja nuestro amooor, como tú no existen dos_

 _Hasta el fin del mundo-te iría a buscar, de ti nada me-puede separar_

 _Cruzaría los siete mares-hasta llegar a ti_

 _Hasta el fin del mundo-te seguiré, donde sea que estés yo te encontraré_

 _Nada en mí es más importante que vivir junto a tiiii_

 _¿Cómo imaginarme-esta vida sin tu amor?, si te necesito igual que al aguaaa_

 _Me derrumbaría-si me dejaras de amar_

 _Me harías una herida mortaaaaal, mortaaaaaaaaaaal..._

 _Por eso, mi amor, hasta el fin del mundo-te iría a buscar, de ti nada me-puede separar_

 _Cruzaría los siete mares-hasta llegar a ti_

 _Hasta el fin del mundo-te seguiré, donde sea que estés yo te encontraré_

 _Nada en mí es más importante que vivir junto a tiiii,,,_

 _Hasta el fin del mundo_

La música terminó siete segundos después que sin cantar dijo "Hasta el fin del mundo" por última vez y el público lanzó ovaciones aplaudidas eufóricamente llenas de felicidad por tan hermosa canción que fue hermosa como las de Spike y Sweetie Belle. Como con Sweetie Belle, Spike puso su mano en el hombro de su segunda novia, ella lo miró y se besaron con los ojos cerrados por seis segundos.

—La siguiente se llama "Todo mi Corazón".

La música comenzó y ella dejó avanzar los segundos hasta que empezó a cantar luego de treintaidós segundos, siendo una canción igual a la canción "Todo mi Corazón" de la cantante Yuridia Valenzuela Canseco, conocida artísticamente como "Yuri".

 _Dimee, quién erees, ¿cómo apareciste?_

 _Que buena mi suerte, eres diferente a los demáas_

 _He estado esperáaandote en el sool_

 _Quizás no compreeendas cómo soy_

 _Pero tenlo por seguro que no voy a fallaaaar, porque tengo el corazón que va a estallaaaaar_

 _Todo mi coorazón, todo mi coorazón es para ti, no me preguuntes más, yo soy así_

 _Todo mi coorazón, ya no hay más nada que deciiir_

 _Dimee si sientees cuánto te he querido, no puedo perderte, eres mi refugio hasta el final_

 _He estado soñaando con tu amor, sin ti ya no hay vida, no hay razóon_

 _Pero tenlo por seguro que no voy a fallaaaar, porque tengo el corazón donde tú estáaaaas_

 _Todo mi coorazón, todo mi coorazón es para ti, no me preguuntes más, yo soy así_

 _Todo mi coorazón, ya no hay más nada que deciiiiiii-iiiiir_

 _Pero tenlo por seguro que no voy a fallaaaar, porque tengo el corazón que va a estallaaaaar_

 _Todo mi coorazón, todo mi coorazón es para ti, no me preguuntes más, yo soy así_

 _Todo mi coorazón, ya no hay más nada que deciiir_

 _Todo mi corazóoooon, ohhhhh, es para ti, no me preguuntes más, yo soy así_

 _Todo mi corazón, ya no hay más nada que deciiiir_

 _Todo mi coorazóon, todo mi coorazóon es para ti_

Terminó de cantar al mismo tiempo que terminó la música y todo el mundo le aplaudió ovacionándola eufóricamente con todo entusiasmo y alegría, ella reverenció con una sonrisa luminosa, Spike se acercó a ella, puso su mano derecha en su hombro, ella lo miró y él señaló el micrófono, entonces ella se lo dio y se hizo a un lado para darle el lugar.


	12. Chapter 12

—Ahora, junto a mis dos novias interpretaremos otra más que fue idea mía y a la que llamé "Soy tu pareja".

Vinyl dividió el micrófono en dos más, las novias los tomaron con sus cascos, Sweetie Belle se paró a la izquierda de Spike, Applebloom a la derecha y Spike quedó al medio, miraron al público, la música comenzó y ambas novias comenzaron primero a los veinte segundos, cantando una canción al estilo de la canción "Amor Gitano" de los cantantes Alejandro Fernández y Beyoncé.

 _Ven y quédate conmigo, dame el corazóoon, vida mía, estoy muriendo lento en mi amooor— Sweetie Belle y Applebloom_

 _Anda, dime lo que sientes, quítate el temoor y deja de esperar, escapa con mi amor_

 _Después te llevaré hasta donde quieras, sin temor y sin fronteras, hasta donde sale el sool— Spike_

 _Coooontigo soy capaz de lo que sea, no me importa lo que venga, porque ya sé a dónde voooy— Sweetie Belle y Applebloom_

 _Soy tu pareja, tu enamorado, la única llave de tu destino, el que te cuida más que a su vida, soooy tu amoor— Spike_

 _Soy tu pareja, tu compañera, la que te sigue, la que te espera, voy a quererte aunque me quiten la libertaaaaaaad— Sweetie Belle y Applebloom_

 _Y aunque nos cueste la vida— Spike_

 _Y aunque cueste lo que cueste— Sweetie Belle y Applebloom_

 _Esta lucha la ha ganado-nuestro amoooooooooooor— Spike_

 _Esta lucha la ha ganado, nuestro amoor_

 _Yo nací para tus ojos, para nadie más, siempre voy a estar en tu caminoooooooo— Sweetie Belle y Applebloom_

 _Alma de mi alma, corazón de tempestad, dime por dónde ir_

 _Después te llevaré hasta donde quieras, sin temor y sin fronteras, hasta donde sale el sool— Spike_

 _Coooontiigo soy capaz de lo que sea, no me importa lo que venga, porque ya sé a dónde vooooooy— Sweetie Belle y Applebloom_

 _Soy tu pareja, tu enamorado, la única llave de tu destino, el que te cuida más que a su vida, soooy tu amoor— Spike_

 _Soy tu pareja, tu compañera, la que te sigue, la que te espera, voy a quererte aunque me quiten la libertaaaaaaad— Sweetie Belle y Applebloom_

 _Y aunque nos cueste la vida— Spike_

 _Y aunque cueste lo que cueste— Sweetie Belle y Applebloom_

 _Esta lucha la ha ganado-nuestro amoooooooooooor— Spike_

 _Y aunque nos cueste la vida— Sweetie Belle y Applebloom_

 _Y aunque cueste lo que cueste— Spike_

 _Esta lucha la ha ganaaaaaado— Sweetie Belle y Applebloom_

 _Nuestro amoooooooor— Spike y sus dos novias_

 _Nuestro amoooor— Sweetie Belle y Applebloom_

 _Nuestro amoooor— Spike_

 _Nuestro amoooooooor— Spike y sus novias_

Terminaron de cantar al mismo tiempo y la música sonó por seis segundos más hasta que terminó, entonces fueron aplaudidos y ovacionados con bastante fuerza y una alegría total. Twilight se paró detrás de Spike, le dio tres toquecitos suaves en la espalda y él se giró hacia ella, quien señaló el micrófono con el casco con que le tocó la espalda, entonces él estiró un minúsculo poco su brazo para dárselo y ella lo levitó a la altura de su boca, pero primero le dio un beso en la mejilla izquierda a su hijo y procedió a hablar.

—Su calificación por favor, señores.— les dijo Twilight con voz alegre y tranquila.

—Cinco estrellas.— dijeron al mismo tiempo con el mismo tono y estado de ánimo que Twilight y todo el mundo.

—Gracias.— les agradecieron los tres novios y pudiendo agradecer juntos porque al haber visto a Spike darle el micrófono a su madre, las dos acercaron sus cabezas a la de él para también poner ambos micrófonos a la altura de la boca de él para que también pudiera oírse su agradecimiento.

—Continuamos con una canción de mi parte y de mis cinco eternas mejores amigas, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash y Fluttershy, que cantaremos como un grupo femenino liderado por mí como primera vocalista, interpretando juntas una canción amistosa que sólo a mí se me ocurrió y que llamé "Amigos por Siempre".— fue lo que dijo Twilight con alegría vocal y emocional antes de multiplicar el micrófono original en otros tres más para dárselos a sus amigas que vinieron en el acto y se pararon una al lado de otra mirando al público.

Los novios fueron donde las familias de las novias, entonces Vinyl encendió la música y Twilight dejó pasar siete segundos hasta que empezó a cantar primero, siendo una casi igual a la canción cantada por la personaje Frutillita en el episodio "La Visita de Frutillita" de la hermosa, adorable, tierna, pura, positiva, alegre y amistosa caricatura "Frutillita: Aventuras en Tutti Frutti".

 _Amigos por siempre, esto no terminará, y mientras estemos juntos, nada puede salir mal— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Pequeños pero valientes, nada miedo nos dará, al final siempre resulta— Twilight y sus amigas_

 _Así que ahora a bailar. Si te pierdes, está bien, tus amigos te guiarán al— Twilight Sparkle_

— _Hogar, dulce hogaaar— Twilight y sus amigas_

 _Lleno de recuerdos y de flores— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Hogar, dulce hogaaar— Twilight y sus amigas_

— _Verás que aquí siempre regresarás— Twilight Sparkle_

— _Tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu-tu, tu-tu-tu-tu-tu. A veces cae la lluvia, a veces brilla el sol, no importa cómo esté el tiempo— Twilight y sus amigas_

— _Juntos nos irá mejor. Si te pierdes, está bien, tus amigos te guiarán al— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Hogar, dulce hogaaar— Twilight y sus amigas_

 _Lleno de recuerdos y de flores— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Hogar, dulce hogaaar— Twilight y sus amigas_

— _Verás que aquí siempre regresarás— Twilight Sparkle_

Terminaron de cantar al mismo tiempo que terminó la música, fueron ovacionadas y aplaudidas, Twilight pidió silencio luego de dieciséis segundos y los jueces les dieron cinco estrellas.

—Ahora, una canción que interpretaremos siendo lideradas por Rarity como primera vocalista.— dijo Twilight con alegría y gustándole por completo y con toda verdadera sinceridad que también haya por lo menos una de sus amigas que también lidere al grupo.

—Como esta canción fue idea mía, yo le di su nombre y la llamé "Mírame, soy Pony Dee", en honor a esa actriz.— dijo Rarity con su voz siendo enteramente alegre y tranquila y sonriendo luminosamente.

Una vez que dijo eso, Vinyl encendió la música y dejó pasar dieciséis segundos hasta que empezó a cantar primero, al estilo de la canción "Look at me, I'm Sandra Dee" de la película "Grease".

 _Mírame, soy Pony Dee, la mejor vestida, sí_

 _No hay nada que quiera ocultar. No, no, soy Pony Dee_

 _¡Mira!, soy Pony Dee. No finjo ser nada más. Belleza interna y belleza externa— Rarity_

 _¡Pues yo-soy Pony Deeeeee!— Rarity y sus amigas_

 _Buena, sí— Rarity_

 _¡Sí!— amigas de Rarity_

 _Oh, sí— Rarity_

 _¡Sí!— amigas de Rarity_

 _De buena semilla— Rarity_

 _¡Sí!— amigas de Rarity_

 _Soy buena yegua. Si no-soy ya yo, no soy-nadie más, ¿entonces ya no soy yo?_

 _Es por ti, mi buen corcel, que soy la yegua que soy yo_

 _Quiero ser más de lo que ya yo soy— Rarity_

 _¡Pues yo-soy Pony Dee!— Rarity y sus amigas_

 _¡Chicos, chicos, es así!. ¡No me dejen, los quiero aquí!_

 _¡Denme amor porque yo lo quierooo!. Hey, sí, tú, soy Pony Dee— Rarity_

Ellas terminaron y la música siguió por trece segundos más hasta que terminó también, entonces fueron ovacionadas y aplaudidas con enorme fuerza, Twilight pidió silencio y los jueces les dieron cinco estrellas.

—Y ahora, la última canción ofrecida por nosotras seis y de parte de Soarin con Spike, Caramel, Lucky Clover, Allegro y Light Harp, que cantarán con nosotras formando por su parte un grupo masculino aparte. Nuestra canción fue idea mía, a la que le agregué la idea de que Soarin y Rainbow Dash fuesen los primeros vocalistas y es una canción llamada por mí como "Noches de Verano".— dijo Twilight manteniéndose vocal y emocionalmente alegre, tranquila y siempre sonriendo sin parar.

Del público subieron los llamados "Soarin", "Caramel", "Lucky Clover" y otros dos amigos llamados "Allegro" y "Light Harp" que respectivamente son el pianista y el arpista de la banda de Octavia en la serie. Ellos se pararon donde está Twilight mientras ella y sus amigas se pararon dos escalones más abajo, entonces Twilight multiplicó el micrófono en seis más, se los dio a su hijo y los corceles, Vinyl comenzó la música y Soarin comenzó a cantar primero luego de ocho segundos, al estilo de la canción "Summer Nights" de la película "Grease".

 _Su gran amistad me hizo saltar— Soarin_

 _Su gran amistad fue tan inmensa— Rainbow Dash_

 _Era una chica más linda que otras— Soarin_

 _Era un chico más lindo que otros— Rainbow Dash_

 _Días de verano que pasaron volando con sus noches de verano— Soarin y Rainbow Dash_

 _Dinos más, dinos más— compañeros de Soarin_

 _¿Llegaste lejos con ella?— Allegro_

 _Dinos más, dinos más— compañeras de Rainbow Dash_

 _¿Caminaron por la playa?— Twilight Sparkle_

 _Caminamos por la playa y le alegré su día— Soarin_

 _Caminó conmigo y me tomó del casco— Rainbow Dash_

 _La tomé del casco y se emocionó— Soarin_

 _Me emocioné tanto, no lo podía creer— Rainbow Dash_

 _Me emocionaba, era una gran compañía. Y sí, fue un gran verano— Soarin y Rainbow Dash_

 _Dinos más, dinos más— compañeras de Rainbow Dash_

 _¿Fue un encuentro emocionante?— Pinkie Pie_

 _Dinos más, dinos más— compañeros de Soarin_

 _¿Hicieron algo diferente?— Light Harp_

 _Luego la llevé a beber algo— Soarin_

 _Me llevó a beber una limonada— Rainbow Dash_

 _Bebimos limonada y la amistad aumentó— Soarin_

 _Estuvimos juntos por el resto del día— Rainbow Dash_

 _Nos queríamos como de hace más tiempo. Y sí, fue un gran verano— Soarin y Rainbow Dash_

 _Dinos más, dinos más— compañeros de Soarin_

 _¿Tienes más que decir?— Spike_

 _Dinos más, dinos más— compañeras de Rainbow Dash_

 _Porque queremos oír más— Rarity_

 _Él era amistoso, su mirada lo reflejaba— Rainbow Dash_

 _Ella era amistosa, lo veía en sus ojos— Soarin_

 _Era tan tierno, tiene mi edad— Rainbow Dash_

 _Era amigable a la más pura perfección— Soarin_

 _Era confiable, de verdad lo era. Y sí, fue un gran verano— Soarin y Rainbow Dash_

 _Dinos más, dinos más— compañeras de Rainbow Dash_

 _¿Tenía mucho dinero?— Applejack_

 _Dinos más, dinos más— compañeros de Soarin_

 _¿Me conseguiría una amiga?— Caramel_

 _Estaba feliz, más que antes de conocerlo— Rainbow Dash_

 _Le dije lo feliz que estaba con ella— Soarin_

 _Luego acordamos volver a vernos— Rainbow Dash_

 _Me pregunto lo que está haciendo ahora— Soarin_

 _Sueños de verano desvaneciéndose. Pero sí, fue un gran verano. Ohh, síiiiiiiiiiiii_ _— Soarin y Rainbow Dash_

Fueron aplaudidos y ovacionados con fuerza, euforia y alegría, entonces Twilight levantó un casco a los pocos segundos.

—Su calificación, señor Silver Star.— le dijo Twilight con su voz feliz y tranquila y con su sonrisa permaneciendo intacta como durante toda la fiesta.

—Cinco estrellas por todo.— dijo él con la misma alegría vocal y emocional que ella y el señor Thunderhooves.

—La suya, señor Thunderhooves.— le dijo Twilight al otro manteniéndose contenta.

—La misma que la de él y por lo mismo.— dijo él tan alegre como su amigo.

—Muchas gracias.— agradecieron con alegría y tranquilidad todos los que cantaron.

—Bueno, amigos y amigas, fue la última canción que se había ensayado para esta noche. Les agradezco a los jueces por las puntuaciones que les dieron a todas las canciones. Acordamos que en esta fiesta se bailaría como en la anterior y que como esta fiesta tendría canciones, entonces se bailaría después de la última, así que Vinyl nos dará una melodía alegre para bailar. Si desean ahora o cuando la música termine, todos pueden proceder a continuar con la fiesta comiendo, bebiendo, compartiendo y riendo. Declaro con toda seguridad que con estas canciones, la fiesta se animó mucho más que la última y así la convertimos para todo el mundo en una noche inolvidable.— le dijo Twilight por el micrófono a todo el mundo con voz totalmente feliz y entusiasta acompañada de una sonrisa sincera, imborrable y luminosa y sintiendo una alegría total que todo el mundo sentía en igual manera.

Todos los amigos se fueron a diferentes lugares y Spike se paró a la derecha de su mamá para hablarle y ésta lo miró al oírlo.

—Así como en la anterior, quiero que nos tomes una foto ahora que estemos bailando.— le dijo petitoriamente Spike a su mamá con voz alegre y sonriendo amorosa y luminosamente.

Ella le asintió con la cabeza y él fue nuevamente con sus novias.

—¿Bailamos ya?.— les preguntó a ambas alegremente y sonriendo luminosamente.

—Sí.— dijeron ambas con algo de entusiasmo, sonrisas luminosas y una inmensa alegría en sus voces y sus sentimientos.

Los novios bajaron donde toda la gente, se pararon en medio del público, la música comenzó y comenzaron a bailar, así como Spike y Sweetie Belle bailaban en la otra fiesta, entonces Twilight bajó donde ellos y los fotografió.


	13. Chapter 13

La música terminó luego de unos buenos minutos y toda la gente procedió a dispersarse para comer, beber, compartir y reír con cualquiera y no solamente con los ponies con que llegaron acompañados.

—Spike, ¿nos das un momento a ambas para hablar a solas entre nosotras?.— le preguntó petitoriamente Apple Bloom con voz feliz y una sonrisa luminosa.

—Claro.— aceptó con voz alegre y una cara contenta con que siempre seguiría mirando y hablando a sus novias.

—Gracias. Ven, Sweetie.— la llamó Apple Bloom sin cambiar su voz feliz, sin borrar su sonrisa y yendo con ella al piso de arriba al otro lado de donde estaba Twilight con la familia de ella.

Se pararon frente a frente una vez que llegaron ahí.

—¿Qué querías decirme?.— le preguntó Sweetie Belle con curiosidad.

—Primero una pregunta. Desde que eres su novia, ¿alguna vez pensaste en mudarte aquí para vivir eternamente con él?.— le preguntó Apple Bloom sonriendo todavía.

—No, jamás lo pensé, ¿puedo preguntar por qué?.— dijo y preguntó Sweetie Belle con voz más normal, con tono de curiosidad y dejando de sonreír aunque no fue porque hubiera un motivo para no sonreír.

—Porque como es nuestro novio, me dan ganas de que vivamos juntas con Twilight y él, para que siempre estemos juntos los tres y así vivamos totalmente más felices de lo que viviríamos si seguimos viviendo en nuestras propias casas. Tengo ganas de que ya no sigamos juntándonos con él porque vengamos de visita, las visitas ya no me satisfacen, así que quiero que vivamos los tres juntos para siempre.— terminó de decir sonriendo y hablando con una voz tranquila que expresaba alegría pura.

Sweetie Belle se demoró unos momentos breves en responder.

—Me gustó lo que quieres, yo sería totalmente más feliz viviendo con Spike y contigo, así seguiríamos juntos por toda la vida, además, es lo que las parejas siempre quieren, así que decido lo mismo que tú. ¿Pero qué hay de nuestras familias?, tampoco me atrevo a dejar a mi familia por vivir con él, eso quizás sea porque somos pequeñas y todavía no desarrollo el aguante adulto de aceptar separarme eternamente de mi familia.— dijo Sweetie Belle sinceramente, sonriendo y hablando con felicidad vocal al dar su respuesta, pero luego hablando sin sonrisa y con voz un poco infeliz al hacer esa pregunta.

—Si le pides a tu familia que se muden aquí y les dices por qué lo quieres, sé que aceptarán, estoy convencida sin dudar de que accederán. Lo mismo le pediré a mi familia, sé que comprenderán como comprendemos nosotras y sé que Twilight también comprenderá y aceptará.— le dijo Apple Bloom con total seguridad sin dejar de sonreír, sin dejar de hablar con alegría y sin que la duda aparezca en su mente.

—Entonces vamos ahora a decirles todo, nuestras familias y Twilight estarán contentos de aceptar. Cuando se lo digamos a todos, Spike será el más anheloso de aceptar.— dijo todo con total felicidad vocal y emocional, sonriendo ahora y sintiendo la misma confianza total de Apple Bloom en que sucederá tal como dice.

—Como el esposo de la Abuela Smith ya no está con nosotros desde hace cinco años, podemos pedirle a ella que nos dé su cama, así entonces cuando todos traigan sus camas, yo le daré la mía y cabremos bien los tres cuando crezcamos, pues en las camas matrimoniales caben hasta tres ponies.— le dijo Apple Bloom manteniendo su fe irreversible.

—¿Incluyes a Pinkie al referirte a toda tu familia sin especificar quiénes?.— preguntó Sweetie Belle con voz feliz y tranquila, sonriendo y preguntando con curiosidad sin suponer la respuesta.

—Sí, prefiero incluirla, ya que nos hemos criado como hermanas desde que comenzó a vivir conmigo hace seis años.— dijo Apple Bloom con felicidad total en sus emociones y su voz.

—Está bien. Y antes de ir, te pregunto otra cosa, ¿por qué me incluyes al hablar y no hablas por ti sola, si la idea fue tuya sin que yo aportara algo?.— dijo Sweetie Belle sonriendo y hablando con voz feliz para luego dejar de sonreír y hablando con más curiosidad que felicidad al hacer su pregunta.

A esa pregunta, Apple Bloom dio una respuesta que su amiga de ninguna forma pudo prever.

—Eso mismo pienso decirle a él, ¿o quieres decírselo tú?.— le dijo y preguntó Apple Bloom con alegría.

—Como fuiste tú la de la idea, prefiero que tú digas.— contestó con sinceridad, con voz feliz de nuevo, sonriendo de nuevo y con su actitud feliz nuevamente restaurada por completo.

—Está bien.— aceptó comprensivamente sin dejar para nada de sonreír y de hablar con voz feliz.

Se abrazaron sonriendo con los ojos cerrados de felicidad, y antes de bajar, las dos amigas miraron desde ahí dónde podían estar sus familias, Apple Bloom vio rápidamente que su familia seguía en la escalera, excepto que su mamá no estaba ahí y la familia de Sweetie Belle estaba en lugares separados, vio a su mamá comiendo una barra blanca de chocolate justo debajo de ellas, a su papá bebiendo jugo verde en un rincón más alejado de las escaleras y a Rarity sentada en el último escalón inferior comiéndose un muffin, un plato de papas y bebiendo jugo rojo, así que bajaron a reunirse con todos.

—Papá, ¿dónde está mamá?.— le preguntó Apple Bloom a su papá con voz feliz y una sonrisa luminosa.

—Allá.— la señaló con el casco respondiendo con la misma sonrisa y emoción.

Su hija menor miró hacia debajo de donde estuvo ella hablando con Sweetie Belle y vio a su mamá regresando y trayendo un plato de cuatro hot cakes con su respectivo y típico caramelo de miel de maple, los cuales en este caso no tenían frutas, así que Sweetie belle fue a reunir a sus familiares también.

—Rarity, te quiero preguntar sólo por el color del jugo que bebes, ¿de qué sabor es?.— le preguntó Sweetie Belle con voz curiosa, tranquila y contenta acompañada de su imborrable y luminosa sonrisa.

—De arándano rojo, por eso tiene ese tono de rojo más distintivo que pocos jugos tienen.— le dijo su hermana mayor con una sonrisa, voz alegre y tranquila de verdad.

Una vez que los reunieron a todos donde estaban cuando todos cantaban, Apple Bloom les pidió a todos, incluida Twilight, que se ubicaran en esa escalera donde estuvo su familia entera cuando Spike y ella se declararon, así entonces, los tres pequeños se pararon delante de sus familias, Spike con sus novias a sus lados y con sus brazos alrededor de sus cuellos, entonces Apple Bloom les dijo lo que Sweetie Belle y ella querían y en efecto, sus familias enteras y Twilight aceptaron con gusto, todos con la misma comprensión insospechada, y por supuesto, con Spike aceptando con más ganas que todos.

—Abuela, te digo algo que se me ocurrió cuando hablaba con Sweetie. Ahora que el abuelo no está, no es necesario que compremos una cama matrimonial, porque tú puedes darnos la que ocupaste con él y yo te doy la mía.— con una sonrisa y alegría terminó de decirle Apple Bloom a su amada abuelita.

—Así como sabías que todos aceptaríamos su petición, mi pequeña niña contenta, acepto ésta también.— con una sonrisa feliz y toda su comprensión llena de gusto aceptó la Abuela Smith tal como su nieta confiaba en que aceptaría.

—Gracias, abuelita.— la abrazó sonriendo con los ojos tranquilamente cerrados, un abrazo que su abuela le devolvió con la misma alegría y la misma cara alegre.

—Apple Bloom, Sweetie, ¿cuál tuvo la idea?.— les preguntó el sonriente Spike con curiosidad y alegría.

—Yo, toda la idea fue mía.— dijo Apple Bloom con una sonrisa alegre y voz alegre de verdad.

—¿Entonces por qué incluías a Sweetie, si no te aportó ninguna idea y tampoco tuvo parte en la iniciativa?.— le preguntó él con su curiosidad manteniéndose.

—Porque quise ser generosa y hablar con compartimiento para no sonar como egoísta, sentí que habría sonado egoísta hablar sólo por mí misma cuando las dos te amamos y por tanto hubiéramos querido lo mismo si ella también hubiera tenido la iniciativa de pedir la mudanza.— con alegría sincera y una sonrisa sincera explicó Apple Bloom siendo todo lo que sinceramente le dijo a su amiga.

—Ah, bien, entonces está bien. Si les digo una imaginación que tengo, les digo que imagino que soy el hot cake que andaba sin jarabe de arce hasta que llegaron ustedes y que ustedes son el jarabe que se derrama sobre él para hacerlo más dulce.— sonriendo con alegría les dijo Spike siendo verdad que imagina eso.

—Que lindo suena, una dulce imaginación.— dijeron las dos igual de contentas y sonrientes que él.

—Antes de que termine esta noche, Spike, te digo sinceramente que siempre seguiré ayudándolos a los dos a decorar, prefiero ayudarlos aunque no me pidan mi ayuda.— dijo Apple Bloom con serenidad, voz alegre y con una sonrisa enteramente luminosa acompañada de ojos entrecerrados.

—Como quieras, mi dulce estrella.— le dijo él con ojos entrecerrados también y una voz de verdadero enamorado.

Miró a Sweetie Belle.

—Sweetie Belle, imaginando algo lindo por cada una, eres una perla iluminada, una perla luminosa por amor.— le dijo él con voz de enamorado y expresando así su amor.

—Gracias, bonito.— dijo ella con voz de enamorada, sonriéndole luminosamente y con ojos entrecerrados también.

—Y tú, Apple Bloom, eres una manzana iluminada, una **manzana luminosa por amor**.— le dijo él con la misma voz de enamorado y ojos entrecerrados.

—Gracias, tesoro. Te imagino como un príncipe de luz y de amor.— le dijo sinceramente con la misma mirada y el mismo tono de voz.

—Si ella te imagina así, así entonces te imagino yo, tesoro nuestro.— le dijo Sweetie Belle también con voz de enamorada y ojos entrecerrados de amor.

—Hace mucho tiempo ya le dije a mi mamá que la imagino como una princesa, ahora no es solamente ella, también a ustedes las imagino como mis princesas.— les dijo él sinceramente sin cambiar su mirada y su voz.

—Gracias, amado príncipe de príncipes.— dijeron las tres sonriendo de contentas con ojos entrecerrados y hablando con voces hermosas de alegres.

La noche musical quedó siendo para todo el mundo presente en la mansión como una verdadera noche eternamente inolvidable, divertida y sobretodo feliz en todos los sentidos y ámbitos conocidos. Al día siguiente hicieron la mudanza y demoraron unas pocas horas en organizar todo en las habitaciones que todos ocuparían. Finalmente llegó la noche, otra de innumerables que serían las más felices de la eternidad para Spike y sus novias.

—Linda noche, ¿verdad?.— les preguntó un eternamente sonriente y alegre Spike a sus novias estando sentado con ellas a sus lados y los tres fuera de la mansión mirando el cielo lleno de estrellas y luna llena.

—Sí, pero sólo tú eres más hermoso que el cielo diurno y nocturno.— le dijeron sus dos eternamente sonrientes y alegres novias al mismo tiempo.

—Y ustedes también son más hermosas que cualquier astro espacial. Que buena suerte que se me hizo, las dos fueron igualitariamente los pasajes al paraíso luminoso del amor. Haciéndose un amor triple, el sendero luminoso del amor en el que vivimos se nos hizo totalmente más hermoso que nunca. Nunca imaginé una noche tan alegre, hablando por ésta y por la anterior. Una noche con canto que por ustedes se mezcló de alegría y amor.— les dijo él expresándoles su amor hasta con sus palabras.

Las dos cerraron los ojos acercando sus caras a él, le besaron las mejillas y él puso sus manos en los cuellos de ambas.

—Todo lo que venga a suceder en nuestras vidas, cosas como que llueva, que vengan tormentas eléctricas sin lluvia, lluvia con viento, nieve, días o noches de lluvia, todo hará que siempre me mantenga contento a más no poder.— les dijo Spike a las dos con voz feliz de enamorado, ojos entrecerrados y un ceño de inexistente tristeza.

—Igual yo.— dijeron afirmativamente las dos con las mismas voces felices de enamoradas y los ojos entrecerrados con ceños de inexistente tristeza.

Le dio un beso suave a su primera novia en la boca y luego a la segunda en la boca también. Ambas apegaron sus cabezas a la de Spike y los tres miraron la luna por una buena cantidad de segundos. Posteriormente, los tres bostezaron al mismo tiempo, así que se pararon, sus familias enteras les dieron sus despedidas y besos de "buenas noches" y se fueron dejando apagadas las luces del techo.

—Buenas noches, mis princesas.— les dijo por última vez Spike con voz de enamorado y mirando a cada una con ojos entrecerrados.

—Buenas noches, nuestro príncipe.— dijeron compartidamente también, con ojos entrecerrados y voces de enamoradas.

Él le dio un beso en su boca a su segunda novia, le dio el suyo a la primera, Sweetie Belle apagó las luces con su magia y se durmieron sonriendo y estando las dos abrazadas a Spike que siempre dormiría al medio de ambas. Desde esa noche, las familias y los novios recordaron por siempre las noches en que los tres pequeños empezaron sus relaciones y su paz, su felicidad, su armonía, su amistad, su amor y el positivismo existencial entero reinaron en las vidas de los trece por siempre.

FIN


End file.
